Alpha and Omega: The Purest Cold Blooded Killer
by Rane Kono
Summary: Betrayed and hurt to the point of snapping, our omega leader Humphrey is now out of his mind within 3 months. He is now a rogue alpha, only caring for certain wolves. Can Kate get her omega back after she let him get banished and go insane? She regrets it, but can she do it?
1. Prologue

_**Remake of Humphrey The Pure Cold Blooded Lone Wolf.**_

Prologue.

It was a cold winter day in Jasper all through the place it was quiet, not a wolf in the open, wait...wrong. Wolves are out.

"Humphrey, how could you?" Winston said from atop a cliff with Eve and Kate beside him on two separate rocks.

"I-I didn't do it! Please, you have to believe me." He looks at Kate. "K-Kate...please…"

She looked away in tears, the golden tanish female didn't want to believe that her beloved did it, but the proof of him doing it was everywhere in the cave of the now deceased family of four.

"You...the proof of you doing it is everywhere in the cave, Humphrey." Winston said.

Winston as well...didn't want to believe it, but proof is proof, correct? Eve couldn't believe it as well. The entire pack didn't want to believe that their handsome, funny, instant loving, smart, playful, omega leader would slaughter the couple that just had two kids born the day before today.

"I swear to you! I didn't do it Winston!" Humphrey whined.

"Until...otherwise….you need to leave...you have one hour to evacuate, or you...will...be killed…." Winston said. "And don't come back." He choked.

"H-How could you Humphrey…" Kate cried out before she ran off.

Eve looked at Humphrey with a frown, then she ran off after Kate. "Kate!"

Humphrey sat there for a second, shocked, before he took off running. Wolves around watched as their loving omega leader ran off towards the tracks to catch the now coming train, sad to say, this was the same train he and Kate rode on, and another? He rode in the same cart that they rode in when he jumped into the cart, it brought tears to his eyes as he started crying. How could they do this? They know better than to believe this. He was loved in this pack, and now look...just because his scent and fur was all over the den...they banished him...even his mate, Kate, couldn't look at him without crying.

Now he's all alone...going to Sawtooth? Who knows...all he knows is that he's alone now.


	2. Chapter 1

Day 1 of banishment.

The day after the incident of Humphreys banishment, he rode on the train all night. He was to reach Sawtooth in about ten minutes.

"I-I can't believe t-this…" He whined.

He was still emotionally distressed by this, he did just get banished from his pack...and now he was alone. He soon reached Sawtooth so he got up and jumped off the train. Once he was off the train, he started walking. Just...walking.

"Wh-Why didn't they believe me…" He whined to himself.

He kept walking, walking, walking, and walking...thinking over and over why they did this...why would they...is all he thought for a while.

Hours passed of him walking around Sawtooth.

"Well well." Some voices behind Humphrey said.

He turned and looked to see who it was, only two see two wolves standing there.

"Look what he have hear." One grinned, obviously male. He had grey fur, it was rather messy, brown eyes, scar across his right eye, and a deep voice.

"What is it?" The other asked, female. She had beautiful white fur, it was kept clean, amazing eyes which were two colors, baby blue and white. (The left was the baby blue and the right was the white one.) she had a very cute voice, apparently she was the daughter of this wolf in front of him.

"Shut it you. No-one told you to speak." He growled.

The female wolf stayed quiet, head lowered as the male wolf looked at Humphrey.

"What are you doing in our territory?" He hissed.

"I-I didn't know…" Humphrey said, now scared.

"Well do you want to know what happens when someone waltz into my territory?" He asked.

"...You let them go?" Humphrey suggested.

"I kill them." He snarled.

Humphrey went wide eyed as he stood up and took off, the male wolf demanding his daughter follow him as he chased Humphrey. Humphrey ran for his life, now after being banished, he was being chased and if caught, he was dead. Maybe he should just let him...maybe he should just die...why not? His pack deserted him...but he didn't want to, something deep inside him made him run for his life.

"Get back here you mutt!" The wolf yelled after Humphrey.

"Dad, maybe we should just leave him alone!" The female wolf yelled.

"Shut it you!" He yelled, tripping his daughter on purpose.

When he tripped her, she fell down and rolled into a rock, it knocked her out cold on impact. The male wolf rolled his eyes and kept his eyes fixed on the retreating wolf in front of him. He didn't care about his daughter, he hated her in fact, an alpha like him shouldn't have an omega daughter, but an alpha son. That was his way of thinking, sad isn't it?

Humphrey was shocked a bit at that, but he didn't stop, he kept running. He ran for what seemed like hours, but he continued to run deeper into Sawtooth. Soon he saw a cliff.

"I'll lose him there." He thought quickly.

He turned his head to see how far the alpha wolf was behind him...he was right on his tail...he yelped and ran faster. When he came close to the cliff edge, he instantly turned to the left, causing the unexpected alpha to run off the cliff, the alpha wolf screamed loudly as he plummeted to the ground. Humphrey, breathing heavily, watched the alpha plummet to the ground.

"Wh-What did I just do?!" Humphrey yelled. "B-But it was in self defense…"

He shook his head, that matter was over...but...he couldn't help but to remember the female omega.

"...I...gotta do something…" He said to himself, trying to forget what just happened.

Humphrey turned around and started walking back to where he last saw the omega. He was now tired...at the beginning of the day basically. It took him about five minutes to reach the omega.

When he got there, she was just coming back to conscious.

"D-Dad?" She said sitting up and rubbing her head, small streams of blood coming down the side of her face.

"U-Um...he...he's not here...anymore…" Humphrey said as he walked over to her.

She yelped and cowered.

"I'm sorry, I spoke without permission mister!" She whined curling up.

"It's okay ms, really...um...you won't...have to take orders from him...he's gone…" Humphrey said.

"Wh-Where'd he go…?" She asked him.

"...o-off a cliff?" He stuttered.

"Wh-What…?" She said, he sensed a bit of happiness in the tone of her voice.

"...He's dead…" Humphrey said.

"He...i-is?" She said.

"Yeah...I'm sorry…" Humphrey said.

"...Th-Thank you." She said.

"Wh-What…?" Humphrey said confused.

He expected her to attack...well...somewhat.

"He...was a horrible father...beat me...because I was a female...and...an omega…" She whined.

"That's so not cool…" Humphrey said.

"...Thank...you again…" She said.

She stood up and started walking away, she didn't know where.

"Where are you going?" Humphrey asked.

"I...don't know...this wasn't his territory…" She said.

"...it's no-one's… ...Why...why don't we stick together…?" Humphrey asked.

"Why...would you want to stay with an omega…?" She asked.

"...I'm an omega." Humphrey said.

"R-Really? A m-male omega?" She asked.

"Yeah...is..that not normal?" He asked.

"N-No...Dad said all males are alphas…" She said.

"That's not true at all…" Humphrey said.

She smiles at him.

"Well, do you have a den or something?" Humphrey asked.

"No...we just got here." She said.

"You did? I got here hours ago." He smiled.

"Really? How?" She asked.

"I was on a train." He smiled.

"Really?! So were we!" She smiled happily.

"How cool!" He smiled.

The two smiled at eachother.

"Let's go find a place to stay?" Humphrey suggested.

"Sure." She smiled.

The two got up and started walking beside each other.

"So what's your name?" Humphrey asked.

"Pure." She smiles.

"Pure?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" She asked.

"Humphrey." He smiled.

"That's a nice name." She smiled at him.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, I like your name as well, Pure. What kind of den would you be looking to find?" Humphrey asked.

"Well...one that could...fit the two of us...and is hidden from view?" She said tilting her head.

"Okay, well lets go find ourselves a den." Humphrey said

"I thought we were already doing that silly?" She giggled.

"True." He smiled.

He didn't feel lonely anymore...he just found a friend that easily on the first day he wasn't allowed in his pack. (Well, he is an Omega.) The two walked for a while and then they say a den underneath a big tree, it was a good thing because it started to rain. They took cover underneath the tree.

"How about here?" Humphrey asked. "It's roomy."

"This will be nice." She smiled shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah...just a little, I'll be fine." She said.

He laid beside her to warm her up, friends help out don't they?

"Thank you. So...what brought you here?" She asked.

"...My pack thought I murdered one of the families that lived in our pack…" He said sadly.

"...Did you…?" She asked.

"I would never…" He said sighing. "But proof is proof, correct? My scent was all over the den...they even said that they found some of my fur."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said.

"Yeah...my mate didn't even believe me...and if she did...she had a nice way of showing it…" He sighed.

"Well...I'm here now? Does that help?" She asked.

"Yeah, when I left I felt lonely, now I don't. On the first day too." He smiled.

"That's good to hear." She smiled.

She felt happy as well, she didn't have her abusive father anymore, he couldn't torture her anymore, she was free, free with a cute omega as well.

"Well we should get some rest...we could make this place more comfortable tomorrow, we're going to need all of our strength." Humphrey smiled.

"Ditto." She smiled.

They both laid beside each other and slowly fell asleep until the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

Day 4.

"Huuuumphrreeeey!" Pure yelled.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked in confusion.

"You think we can go for a swim?" She asked.

"Why not, but can we do it after I...train?" He said.

"Aww fine...as long as I can watch you." She said grinning.

"Hey! I'm not that amazing you know, I'm an omega!" He whined.

"Oh phewy, you can do it." She smiled nuzzling him.

"I can try, I have to be able to defend you and myself." He said smiling.

"So are you an alpha now?" She asked.

"Beta would be more like it, mix of both." He smiled, not really knowing if that was the correct way to say it.

"I like the sound of that." She said laying on her stomach and looking at him with her head on her paws.

Apparently she didn't know either.

"Why thank you." He said sitting up straight, looking up with his paw on his heart."I will be the best beta ever!"

She giggled and sat up.

"Well go train then mister beta." She grinned as she walked into their newly decorated den.

The den, is now a bit bigger, they can now store food in there, have a family of four inside, it no longer leaks in the back, it is well hidden, the ground is smoothed out, they can play some games inside, the entrance has some flowers around it, vines covering the entrance to keep it from view and the tree has a small water hole in one of the roots that's in the den.

"Wait, I thought you were going to watch me?" Humphrey asked.

"I will, just give me a minute." She smiled, walking in again.

He smiled and walked to the training area that he made and started working out, being an Omega, he wasn't...that good at doing anything, nor did he know what the hell he was doing, but at least he was trying. Pure joined him a couple of minutes later, she got washed up and put a rose in her mane.

"Did you...clean yourself?" He asked her as he tried dragging a log to a certain area.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I thought you….wanted to go for…..a swim after this?" He asked, struggling.

"Maybe later." She smiles.

He tilts his head.

"Do you wanna do something else?" He asked her as he stopped pulling the log.

"Maybe we could go explore the land some more?" She asked.

"If that's what you want." He said smiling.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

He started to pull the log, failing miserably as he could barely pull against it. But he kept trying and trying. Pure smiled, she kept watching the determined omega, can he do it though is what she thought about for a while...can an Omega turn into half alpha? Maybe, she'll have to find out.

He kept at the training sessions, doing various activities for maybe three hours, it was now getting into the afternoon, so he decided to stop training and have some fun with his new friend.

"So you...wanted to go for a...walk?" He asked, breathing rather heavily.

"Are you up for the task?" She asked, a little bit worried.

"Are you kidding? Yeah I'm up for it." He chuckled.

"Alright mister, get ready for a loooong walk." She smiled.

"...How long?" He asked.

"You can't back down now!" She frowned.

"I'm not, I'm not! I promise." He gave a nervous smile at her.

"Okay then, I was hoping to walk just to walk and look around." She said.

"Alright, let's do it." He smiled at her.

"But first you need a baaath." She said.

"Alright alright." He chuckled and headed down to the stream nearby.

He started washing up in the stream, getting all the dirt off of him so he'd be cleaned up, once he got done with that, he stood up, walked out of the water, shook off, and walked back to the den.

"Hey, Pure I'm washed up for you." Humphrey said.

"You ready then?" She asked walking out the den, she looked absolutely beautiful.

...He stared at her for a second. Why was he staring at her?

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"...N-No..so that walk?" He said.

...Why did he think she was beautiful, maybe it was because he was falling for her already, she was pretty, she was nice to him, she did care for him. But he has a mate...no, he HAD a mate, but she allowed him to be banished from the pack, to him, that's not right...if Kate was framed, he would've done everything he could to prove her innocence, no matter if she was the culprit or not, that's just what lovers do, if they loved each other, apparently she didn't love him. That was the only reason he thought, she didn't. So he said fuck it, he would try, but right now it's too soon, he'll maybe wait a few more days before he asks her out or anything, he'll just let her onto knowing he's interested.

"You look beautiful, you know that?" He said to her.

She blushed and looked at him. "You...think so?"

"Yeah…" He smiled.

She blushed and looked away. She was thrilled to hear

The two started walking.

"You..look handsome yourself." She said smiling.

"Thank you." He smiled. "So where to first?"

"Maybe that golf course?" She asked.

"There might be humans there?" He replied.

"So? They shouldn't do anything." She smiled.

"Just no cupcakes on the way there okay?" He said.

"Cup...cakes?" She asked.

"Please tell me you know what they are." Humphrey said.

"I'm sorry, no.." She said.

"They're delicious. Though it made me look like I was one of those rabid wolves." He told her.

"I don't like the sound of that…" She said.

"Nononono. It was only the icing." He reassured her. "It's delicious though."

"Oh okay." She giggled.

They continued their walk to the golf course. The two did some small talk, they got to know eachother a bit more, he started talking about the adventure he had here, how he met Marcel and Paddy, the bear cub, the train, everything. Pure on the other paw...she didn't have that much to tell….she told him how her father killed their mother, and was to marry her, which was gross. She also told him how he beat the shit out of her, nearly killed her, she said it was bad. Though even as bad as he was, he only beat the shit out of her, nothing more. He wasn't THAT low.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Humphrey told her as they reached the golf course.

"Yeah...but he's gone now...so...yeah." She smiled at him.

"Yeah you should be safe for now, though you will be safe when I know how to...properly...fight." He smiled.

"Aww phewy, I know I'm safe, we're the only wolves here." She said.

"...Beeeaaaarrsss." Humphrey said.

"...Oh right." She frowned.

"Yeah...bears aren't so kiiind…" He sighed.

"Right...so what do these humans do here at this "golf course"?" She asked.

"They have this metal stick and they hit a ball into a small hole, the hole being reaaallly far away." Humphrey explained so quickly.

"...That's it?" She asked.

"Eeyup. That's it, all this land...just to hit a ball into a hole." Humphrey chuckled.

"...How do they find fun in that?" She asked.

"Let's go find a human and watch?" He suggested.

"Alright let's go then." She smiled.

He stood up and started walking, she followed close behind him. After about another...five minutes of walking, they find a group of humans playing golf. Beings she was interested on how they see this as something fun, they walked over, not to close, and watched them.

"FORE!" One of the humans yelled, then he swung and hit the golf ball.

"Nice hit." Another said.

They got in their golf carts and rode towards the ball.

"...That's it?" She asked.

"With a little bit of boredom, yeah." He chuckled

"Wow...I must know more...is that okay?" She asked.

"Why not?" He smiled.

She smiled, standing up, and took off towards the humans, Humphrey beside her. They got to a spot and watched the humans, curiosity just beaming out from her eyes. One of the humans so happened to spot them.

"Hey Malcolm, look over there." One of them said pointing a thumb over at Humphrey and Pure.

"What is it Bert?" Malcolm asked looking towards the area he was pointing to. "Wolves?"

"Look at the curiosity in the white one." Bert said.

"I see that...though let's not try and intimidate them, they might attack…" Malcolm said.

Back with Humphrey and Pure.

"I think we've been spotted…" Humphrey said.

"If we did, they aren't doing anything?" She said.

"Some humans might be like that...do you mind if we leave?" Humphrey asked.

"Aww okay." She whined.

"Sorry…" He said.

"It's alright." She smiled.

He stared at her smile. It was beautiful...just like Kate's...to be honest, he was now starting to dislike her, not helping him…

"Humphrey, you're staring again?" She said blushing.

"Sorry….ahem...let's go back to the den, I gotta catch us some food for dinner." He smiled.

"Can I join?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" He smiled.

She squealed and started running in front of him. "First one to the hunting ground is the winner!"

"Oh you're on!" He yelled.

He sprinted after her to catch up to her. She giggled as he got beside her. The two then raced to the hunting ground, both having the same speed rate, neither could surpass the other, they stayed neck and neck. Some of the wild animals watched as they ran past them. She somehow ran just a little bit faster than Humphrey, so now he was a bit behind. In the process of him being behind, she flicked her tail across his face and started to slow down.

"Gotcha!~" She giggled.

"Were you trying to make me slow down at that?" He asked, chuckling.

"Maaybe!" She giggled.

It was now a tie as they entered the hunting grounds of Sawtooth. They came to a stop, caught their breath, rested up for a short minute, and then Humphrey started to sniff around for some rabbits.

"You smell anything?" She asked doing the same thing.

"Nope...not ye- I smell rabbits." He said.

"Where?" She asked.

"That way." Humphrey said pointing in the western direction.

"How many do you smell?" She asked.

"...two?" He said questionably.

"Alright." She smiled.

They started walking towards the smell of the rabbits, once they got close, they hunkered down and looked around for the rabbits. When he saw them, he pointed a claw at them. She nodded and they crept towards them slowly, going to where the wind is blowing towards them, not the rabbits. Once they got close to the rabbits, they pounced on them, and snapped their necks.

"We got dinner!" She said smiling happily with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Yep...Now lets go back to the den?" He said.

She smiled as they stood up and started walking to their den. She didn't seem to notice the blood on her face.

"Here. You got a little…" He said, then he licked the blood off her face.

She blushed like mad, he was licking her face clean. Once the blood was off, he looked around her muzzle.

"There." He smiled and started walking again.

She waited until he was slightly out of earshot before she squealed in joy. "He licked my face!"

Barely hearing that, he smiled a little. She caught up with him smiling like an idiot, he pretended to think it was her catching her first animal.

"So was that your first time hunting?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling still. "That's your fourth time isn't it?"

"Yeah, though I know just a little bit, I can't do caribou…yet." He said sadly.

"You'll get there." She giggled.

"I know." He smiled. "As long as I have a purpose."

"What's your purpose?" She asked.

"Well, you and to survive." He replied to her.

"Me?" She asked.

"Well...I did make you an orphan and I am older than you, that and I'm an omega." He said looking at her. "What kind of omega would I be if I just let you leave?"

She nuzzled him, he had a point, but she has to wonder this as well, is he falling for her, or is he just being a playful, kind, caring, loving omega he is? She surely does like him, even after just knowing him for four days, he already shown how good of a wolf he is. He's also very handsome, he'd be perfect for her she thought.

They soon reached their den and walked inside.

"How was your day today?" Humphrey asked her as he sat down and started eating.

"I had a blast, thank you for walking with me and showing me that boring game the humans play." She giggles.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"How about you?" She asked as she started eating.

"Same old same old, it was amazing." He smiled. "I'm sorry that this is all I can catch…" He whined a little.

"It's alright, it's keeping us alive, is it not?" She smiled.

"Yeah, but it's technically not the perfect meal for wolves…" He sighed.

"You'll get better…" Then an idea popped into her head. "...Can I train with you?"

"I don't see why not." He said smiling

"Yay!" She smiled wide.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm already done with my food, so I'm gonna go to sleep, alright?" He said.

"I'll join you in a bit, okay?" She smiled.

He nodded, standing up, and walking to the back of the cave, lying down and going to sleep.

She smiled at him as he went to sleep, then she finished her food, and went and got a quick bath before she headed to bed with him, this time she laid dead beside him.


	4. Chapter 3

Day 19.

Humphrey was now starting to get the hang of everything, he could take out a caribou with ease, he's now strong enough to defend him and Pure, he can last in fights for a while, he can take some blows as well do to the help of Pure. In nineteen days, he's able to do so much, but, he can't do everything perfect, he has his the help of Pure, he can safely at least defend themselves against some opponents. Pure is now decently good, she can track almost anything you ask her to, she can hear pretty well, and her sight is amazing (But that was already a given trait.) , her fighting skills are okay you could say, and she is really good at decorating... Like always though, not everyone can do anything perfect, she has her flaws.

Oh, the day before today, day 18, Humphrey decided to ask Pure out, so that happened, he completely forgotten about his old pack because of what happened, why should he care? The lack of caring anymore lead to forgetfulness.

But wait...nineteen days...you would think they'd at least attempt to do something, right? Well yeah, Kate has been trying to find out how Humphrey was innocent. She DOES want her omega mate back, but she can't have him back in the pack until he's proven innocent. That is surely a hard job. Little did she know though, her omega mate is already with someone else and has already forgotten them. If you guys have been wrongfully accused and your mate didn't defend you on the day of banishment, you'd forget about them quickly.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Pure asked.

"Hmm...still haven't went swimming." He smiled.

"We could also train while swimming?" She said.

"You know I have no idea if this is how we train, right?" He said.

She shrugged. "Does it matter? At least we're trying?"

"Well...yeah...also, I find it strange that we haven't encountered any...wolves." He said.

"I guess we're lucky." She giggles. "Shall we go for a swim?"

"You bet." He smiled.

The two stood up inside their den and went to walk out…

"...I smell something." She said sniffing the area.

"What is it?" He asked.

"...Wolve….a...group of *Sniff*...five." She said. "That's how many I'm guessing there are…"

"Which direction?" He asked.

"Near...the swimming area." She said looking at him.

"...I guess we're not gonna go swimming…" Humphrey said.

"Aww…" She whined.

"We can't defend ourselves against them...especially if they're alphas…" Humphrey said.

"...T..true…" She sighed.

"As long as they stay away...we should be fine…" Humphrey said.

Little did they know, the wolves weren't...at the swimming area...they were in the bushes nearby, the wind was blowing their scent away. The group of five just sat where they were and waited, until night time.

It soon became night time, already having water and caribou, they didn't have to leave.

"Well, are we going to stay in here for a while?" Pure asked with a frown.

"You need to, I don't want to lose you…" Humphrey said.

"I don't want to lose you either!" She yelled.

"Well good, you two can die in each other's paws." Said a voice outside.

"Who's there?" Humphrey said getting in a defensive position.

Pure followed along with him and got in a defensive position as the five wolves that were stalking them walked in.

"It's the wolves I smelled…" Pure said.

"What do you want?" Humphrey demanded.

"One thing, you two dead and out of here." The one growled.

"Not. Happening." Humphrey growled.

"Get out of our den, now!" Pure yelled.

"That's not happening." Another said.

Now all these wolves had the same tanish grey fur and golden eyes, maybe they were related.

"Then I guess we have a problem…" Humphrey said looking at the one that spoke first.

"Apparently we do." He said.

"Get out now…" Humphrey said. "I don't want to fight."

"That's good then, you can sit here and die while we rip your throat out and eat your guts." He said.

"Attack?" One of them asked.

"Get rid of them." The leader said.

Four of the wolves surrounded Humphrey and Pure, snarling as they started pushing them towards the back of the den. Humphrey kept Pure behind him, he didn't want to lose her. They soon pinned them to the back of the den.

One of them lunged at Humphrey, he was a bit slow, so Humphrey was able to push him away. Another ran up to Humphrey, tried to grab his neck with his mouth, Humphrey managed to get his leg bit instead, causing him to yelp. The one that got his leg bit down hard, causing Humphrey to whine in pain. Pure bit the attackers tail, causing him to yelp and let go of Humphreys leg.

"The bitch bit my tail!" He yelled.

Humphrey kept staying in front of Pure, his leg bleeding rather bad. Then two came at Humphrey, Pure helped out, she clawed at one as Humphrey used his good paw to swipe at them, they missed. They were laughing at them. Humphrey still kept Pure behind him.

"You guys quit having fun. Attack at the same time." The leader said near the entrance.

"Aw come on bro, let us have some fun with these guys…" One said.

"No. Get done with it now." The leader said.

"Fiiine." All four of them said.

Then one by one, they started attacking, Humphrey did his best to keep them from reaching Pure, from deeps scratches on his side, to his leg, face, rear, belly, he did his best. He got some good licks on three of them. But the leader got him by the tail, making him yelp, and he got dragged away from her.

"NO!" Humphrey yelled, struggling to get loose.

The three left started attacking her, she put up a rather good fight, scratched, and bit. They got a few good licks on her, but she couldn't take the amount of pain that Humphrey could. Humphrey tried his best to get free, but he was pinned down, energy gone basically.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, bleeding rather bad, the leader was now holding him down.

Pure stood up, blood pouring from her. She managed to scratch one's eye out, causing him to scream in pain, giving her a once in a time chance to bite into his neck, killing him as she snapped his neck with her jaw. This enraged the other three that were still capable to fight. They growled furiously as they lunged at her, being pinned, she had nowhere to go. They pinned her down to the ground.

"L-Let me go!" She whined.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Humphrey whined.

"She killed one of us." One said.

"Kill her now!" The leader yelled in rage.

Pure struggled to get free, but they held her down. The two that weren't holding her down started to repeatedly claw and bite her. Humphrey continued to struggle, but the leader held him down. She continued to cry out in pain as they basically tortured her.

After about a couple minutes of non-stop torture, she was laying on the ground twitching, blood oozing out her mouth. Humphrey could no longer move, he was dead out of energy.

"N-Noo.." He could barely get out, he was getting dizzy from the blood loss.

"An eye for an eye, a life for a life." The leader grinned as he walked over to the helpless body in front of him, then he grabbed her by the neck with his teeth, and bit down, hard. Blood splattered everywhere from the force he put into that bite. He dropped her now dead body on the ground and looked at Humphrey.

"I think we should just ditch him somewhere." He laughed, Pures blood dripping from his mouth.

Humphrey started crying, but it wasn't for long, he passed out from the blood loss.


	5. Chapter 4

Day 19.

Back at Jasper.

"Kate...there's no use...it...it...it all leads back to him…" Winston said.

"There has to be something!" Kate yelled.

"You've been at it for eighteen days, Kate...I'm sorry, but Humphrey is guilty.." Winston said.

"...I w-won't give up...I..I want my omega back…" She whined.

"We all do sweetheart...but...p-proof is proof...it's all over the den…" Winston whined.

"You know it's not his, you know it was probably placed there!" She whined.

"We don't know that…" Winston said.

"We do...dad...he wouldn't do this…" Kate said running off.

She had to find out how her omega was innocent, she had to, she should've defended him instead of believing it, she should've stood up for him, but she would've had no proof, he wasn't with her the day of the murder...wait...who was he with…

"He...should've been... with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. SALTY!" Kate yelled.

She took off running to where the gang of three would be. She ran like there was no tomorrow. When she saw the three just laying infront of a blueberry, she yelled their names.

"SALTY, SHAKEY, MOOCH!" She yelled really loud.

Startled, they jumped high with loud yelps, and landed ontop of eachother.

"Get your butt out of my face!" Shakey yelled.

"Sorry…" Mooch said getting off.

"GUYS!" Kate yelled.

"Wh-What is it Kate?" Salty asked.

"Was Humphrey with you guys the day of the murder?" She asked quickly.

"...Yeah...we...played at the stream that separates the east and west." Mooch said.

"...And you didn't tell us on the day he got banished because?" She asked, growling.

"We tried...everyone ignored us." Shakey sadly said with his head lowered.

"...Th-That's all we need…" Kate said smiling.

"No-one believed us, they thought we were covering for him…" Shakey said.

"That's obsured…" She whined a bit. "Everyone loved him…"

"That might be the case, but there was a bunch of proof that he did murder the family, involving fur, scent, claw marks, bite marks, and yeah, that's a lot of proof…" Shakey said.

"He didn't do it though." Kate said.

"Then why didn't you protect him on the day of banishment, more or less, why didn't you go with him?" Salty asked with his head low, a frown on his face.

"I-I…" She wasn't expecting that.

She didn't know why. She doesn't know why she didn't protect him, she doesn't know why she didn't go with him, but she did run away and asked him how could he…

"Well…?" Mooch asked.

"I..I don't kn-know…" She whined.

She fell to the ground, covered her eyes, and started crying.

"I'M SORRY HUMPHREY!" She yelled. "I should've stayed with you! I should've trusted you, but I didn't! I'm the worst mate ever!"

The three omegas watched as she had a mental break down. They didn't know what to do, but they ended up comforting her.

"It's alright Kate…" Salty said.

"I let him go out there alone!" She yelled.

"Knowing him, he's fine…" Shakey said.

She kept crying, she wanted her omega back and she wanted him now.

After maybe two hours of the constant crying and mental breakdown and the trio omegas comforting her, she finally stopped crying and sat up.

"W-We need to bring him back." She whined.

"Then lets go do that okay?" Mooch said.

"H-How…" She whined.

"He was with us that day...morning to night…" Salty said.

"He won't believe you...he'll just think that you're just saying that for me…" She whined.

"...Say what for you?" Mooch said.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about…" Shakey said.

"All I know is that we saw you crying and we comforted you." Salty said.

"...Th-Thank you…" She said smiling a little.

"We'll go talk to Winston okay?" Shakey said.

"P-Please…" She whined as she just laid there.

The trio looked at eachother and then headed to where Winston was located. When they got there, he was laying on the ground, thinking.

"Winston…" Salty said.

"What is it?" He asked, not even moving.

"We've been meaning to tell you something the day you banished Humphrey…" Mooch said.

"...What is it?" He asked.

"Humphrey couldn't have done it, he was with us all day...we were at the stream that splits the east from the west...other wolves in the eastern pack can vouch for us." Shakey said.

"...And why didn't you tell us the day of his banishment." Winston said sitting up.

"You didn't want to speak with us." Salty said in their defense.

"...Who are these wolves…" Winston asked.

"We don't know their names, but we know what they look like." Shakey said.

"Let's go!" He demanded.

It seems like...they found a way to prove Humphreys innocence.

Day 20.

Humphrey was dragged to a nearby river where he was left to die, little did the group of four know was that there was another wolf lurking around at the time they dropped his body off. This wolf picked Humphreys dying body up and carried him somewhere, but the wolf didn't do anything until he stopped the bleeding. When the wolf patched the dying omega up, it took him somewhere. There, the wolf tended to Humphreys wounds, kept him washed up, kept him fed somehow, and waited until he gained conscious, this wouldn't happen for a while, maybe a week, tops.

Back at Jasper.

"Okay, we're sending out a small search party for Humphrey." Winston said to some of his alphas.

"I thought he was banished, sir?" One of the alphas asked.

"...We found proof that he's innocent…" Winston sighed in relief.

"You guys did?" Asked another.

"Yes and you guys are going to go look for him to bring him back." Winston said.

"I'm going with them." Kate said walking over to them.

"You can't…" He said.

"I'm going to go find my omega. You're not stopping me." Kate growled.

"...Okay.." Winston sighed. "Even if I were to say no and you walk away, you'd still find a way."

"Yeah." Kate said.

"Go find our omega leader...but if you can't find him...then come back…" Winston said.

"We'll start with Sawtooth." Kate said.

"Why there? That's all the way in Idaho." Winston said.

"...I know." Kate said looking at him. "I just have a hunch that, that is where he'd go."

"All right then…" Winston said nuzzling his daughter. "Bring him home, okay?"

"I will, Dad." She smiled. "There should be a train coming, lets go!"

Kate started running to the tracks followed by the three alphas that were joining her. They ran to the tracks, waited for an open cart, then jumped in. She laid in the back. One of the alphas walked over to her.

"We'll find him, Kate." He said.

"I hope so, Hutch…" She whined.

"We will." Said another alpha.

The four alphas rode on the train.

Hours passed. They soon got there, but the only downfall was that it was nighttime.

"We'll have to find somewhere to camp." Hutch said.

"I'll go search for one." One said.

"Be quick about it, Cando." Hutch said.

"Right." Cando said as he ran off.

The three alphas waited for Cando to return, Hutch, the final unknown alpha, and Kate all sat around and kept their guard up.

After an hour, Cando returned.

"I found one...also...I have Humphreys scent." Cando said.

"You do?!" She yelled.

"Yes...it's faint...along with a female and five wolves…" He said.

"A female?" She growled.

"Yes, I also smelled blood." He said.

"Who's blood is it?!" She yelled.

"I can't tell, but the smell of the five wolves still lingers...Humphreys is faint, but still there, so is the females." Cando said.

"...What do we do then?" The unknown alpha asked.

"We rest for the night and continue tomorrow, but one of us will need to take first watch." Hutch said.

"I'll take first watch." Kate said.

"No, I'll do it…" The unknown alpha said.

"No." Kate said. "Wait hold on, she thought, I never seen this wolf before, he..also looks like Humphrey...and..smells like…him." She thought.

"Okay then…" He sighed and started looking around.

"..." She eased over to Hutch and put her mouth to his ear and whispered. "...Who is that?"

He whispered back. "His name is Andrew, new alpha."

"...Keep...an..eye on him...you got that?" She whispered.

"Why..?" He asked. "I've known him forever…" He said.

"Just do it." Kate ordered.

"...All right?" He said.

"So where's this den Cando?" Andrew asked.

"It's this way." He replied.

Cando started walking, the others followed him. Once they reached the den, Cando pointed it out, and they walked in.

"Nice place." Kate said.

"Yeah. I caught a few rabbits by the way, I put them over there. I'm going to hit the hay." Cando said as he went and laid down in the back. Kate didn't eat, she sat beside the entrance and stared outside.

Everyone else ate a leg and then hit they hay, they kept swapping out every two hours to switch who was guarding, though Kate didn't sleep when Andrew was on guard. She...did not trust him.


	6. Chapter 5

Day 26.

The alpha gang had no luck finding Humphrey at Sawtooth, every scent and tracks were gone the second day because of a storm, they encountered the wolves that attacked them though, Kate beat the shit out of the leader with the help of Andrew, Cando, and Hutch. They were told that they beat the two wolves up, killed the female, and dragged Humphrey off to the nearby river and left him to die. They also told her about how he was protecting the shit out of the female, as if they were a couple. That only enraged Kate, which is why she beat the living hell out of him. The others, they ran with their tails tucked under their tail.

"DAMN IT! THEY FUCKING SAID HE WOULD BE HERE!" She yelled.

"Kate...they said that five days ago...he...he's gone…" Hutch said.

"He can't be! A body can't disappear like that!" She whined.

"...m-maybe some other animal got him…" Andrew said.

"What did you say?" Kate said growling.

"M-Maybe some other animal got his body…" He repeated.

Kate lunged at him and pinned him to the ground, he yelped loudly as she snarled in his face.

"Say that again and you're dead!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry!" He whined, covering his face.

"Kate! Calm down!" Hutch yelled.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! FOR ALL WE KNOW IS THAT HUMPHREY MIGHT BE FUCKING DEAD! AND HE MIGHT HAVE HAD A NEW MATE!" She yelled furiously.

"We don't know that!" Cando yelled.

"Then tell me how we can!" She whined, getting off of Andrew.

"I can't tell you how, but Humphrey isn't dead…" Hutch said.

"How do you know that." Kate whined.

"We'll just have to see." Cando said.

Andrew stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well we should start looking again then." Andrew said.

"...What's that smell?" Cando asked.

"What smell?" Kate asked.

Cando started sniffing around, he got closer to Andrew and started sniffing him.

"You didn't smell like this before." Cando said looking around him. "Red dust?"

Andrew looked down on the ground. "No it's dried blood."

"Is it Humphreys?!" Kate yelled.

"I don't know." Cando said.

"Look." Hutch said pointing to some blood drops that lead across the river.

"Should we follow it?" Cando asked.

"I think we should...they did say they dropped him off at the river." Andrew said.

"I agree!" Kate yelled.

"But what if it's not his?" Hutch said.

"Then...we'll head home…" Kate whined.

"Okay...lets hope it's his." Hutch said.

The small alpha search party started crossing the river to follow the blood dust that they thought was Humphreys.

Day 26. With Humphrey.

Humphrey was laying on the ground, wrapped up in giant leaves that had a shit ton of healing herbs inside. He groaned pretty loud as his eyes slowly opened up.

"Wh-Where…" He groaned.

"You're awake." A voice said.

"Wh-Where…" Humphrey could barely get out.

"You should save your energy...you're beat pretty bad." The voice said.

"Wh-Where…" It was all Humphrey could say.

Humphrey couldn't move, he could barely speak, and he felt really tired, but he fought the tiredness and tried to stay awake.

"P-Pure…" He whined.

"...She's gone." The voice said.

"N-No.." Humphrey whined, he barely had the energy to cry.

"I'm sorry." The voice said. "But you're safe for now. Rest for now, in the morning you should feel a little better, hurting, but better."

"...P-Puuuuuree…" Humphrey whined, passing out again.

The mystery wolf sighed as *Gender classified lolol* went and got some more healing herbs for *C* injured guest.

Day 27.

As the mystery wolf said, Humphrey was better, hurting, but feeling better. The gashes that he received are starting to heal, it's still bad, but manageable. He decided to just lay there though, he really didn't feel like moving at all, why would he? His girlfriend just died and he couldn't save her. Why? He was weak, and that thought pissed him off. He wanted revenge, he wanted the four living wolves to suffer like they did, more than that, he wanted them dead. If only he was stronger though.

"How are you feeling?" The mystery wolf asked.

"...It...it hurts a lot…" He said just laying there.

"Do you need something that'll dull the pain?" The wolf asked.

"I...I-I...I'll be fine." He said.

"Are you sure?" The wolf asked.

"...Y-Yeah.." He whispered.

The wolf nodded and stood up. The wolf looked at Humphrey, knowing he's just enduring the pain for some reason. The wolf shook *C* head and started thinking about Humphrey. Why is he enduring it, why does he sound mad, who's the female wolf Pure? What was her relationship with him, mate, girlfriend? Whatever it is, her death torn him apart, maybe that's why he's enduring the pain, for her.

"...Are you th **i** rs **t** y or hungry?" The wolf a **s** ked Humphrey.

"...I **a** m no-...I... **g** uess I'm just a l **i** ttle hung **r** y…" Humphrey said sighing heavi **l** y, almost able to cry again.

"I'll bring you something to eat, okay?" The wolf said.

"Alright…" Humphrey said.

He could not tell if the wolf was male or female, he hasn't got a good look or anything, the voice of the unknown wolf was also hard to tell, the voice was kept deeper than it should be some reason. He couldn't tell, and frankly, he didn't care. All he cares about is that the wolf that stayed with him, believed in him, and he started to love again, got killed...and he wanted revenge...he wanted blood to be pouring out of the wolves that killed her. He wanted them dead.

After a minute or so, a leg got dropped down slightly in front of his muzzle. "Mpherego…"

"...Thank you…" Humphrey said as he slowly grasped the leg with his muzzle and slowly started eating it.

"How long have you been there?" The wolf asked when I got done eating.

"Nineteen days." Humphrey said sighing.

"What all did you do?" The wolf asked.

"...We hunted...train...play…" Humphrey said.

"What rank are you?" The wolf asked.

"...Omega.." He sighed. "Why are you asking me this…?"

"Because, I need to know if I can trust you." The wolf said.

"...I don't have anything to loose anymore. Why would I lie to you…" He sighed.

"Good point." The wolf said.

"Who..are you…" Humphrey asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." The wolf replied.

"...Then how can I trust you?" He asked.

"You wouldn't be alive right now." The wolf replied.

"...Okay then." He said. "Can I at least see what you look like?"

"In do time…" The wolf told Humphrey.

"And that will be when?" He asked.

"Later." The wolf said.

"..." Humphrey stayed quiet.

"Your wound should heal in a couple days." The wolf said.

"What will you do to me then…?" He asked.

"That depends on your answer. Get some rest. I'll be going out for some lunch and dinner." The wolf said leaving.

With Kate.

They kept following the dusty blood trail until it came to an end at a tree.

"It ends here." Cando said walking to them after he checked further.

"It just ends here?!" Kate yelled

"Yeah, it just ends…" Cando said.

"It can't end here!" She yelled. "We have to find Humphrey!"

"If the trail ends here, then we have to go…"Hutch said sighing.

"We can't give up.." She whined.

"I'm sorry...but Humphrey is gone…" Andrew said.

"He...he can't be." She started crying.

Hutch walked over to her and started comforting her.

"There there it's all right." He whispered to her.

For an alpha girl, she fell asleep at him comforting her.

The alpha wolf picked her sleeping body and started walking home. Their mission of recovering Omega leader Humphrey...was a fail. Though eyes were watching, ears were hearing.


	7. Chapter 6

There was a way to know about the gender of this unknown wolf in the previous chapter. Though it's going to be revealed here so.

2 months and 3 days later. So basically this is month three.

"You've gotten better, Humphrey." The wolf said sitting on the ledge of a cliff.

"...Yeah...I guess." Humphrey said as he kicked up a small logged and kicked it with his hind legs, just like how Garth did, though as I said before, he forgot everything about his old pack.

"You mind telling me where you got that sap you have on your claws?" The wolf asked.

"I found it...just a couple days ago." He replied.

"It turned your claws white." The wolf said in a bit of confusion..

"I know, and frankly. I like it." He said looking at his claws.

"What does it do again?" The wolf asked.

"I got it stuck on my claws...I tried wiping it off, it failed. I gave up, I saw a caribou, I clawed it once, it screamed in pain and soon dropped dead." He explained.

"You can't get it off?" The wolf asked.

"I could not, even when I just put it on." He said. "I went back and got rid of the source of the liquid though, no one else will have it...that and I haven't seen any more of that kind of plant around anymore."

"That's good I suppose, what if it loses its effect?" The wolf asked.

"I guess my claws are just going to be white." He said as he hid his claws again. "What are we going to do today?" He sat down and looked up at the wolf.

The unknown wolf...was a girl. She had neon green eyes, dark black fur, she had neon green eyes, neon green underbelly, two neon green lines on her muzzle, and the same colored lines under her eyes. She looked pretty scary from down there on the ground.

"Today...is your last day of alpha training." She as she was coming down the cliff, staring at him.

"That's nice…" He sighed.

"What seems to be the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing is the same. I forgot why I was able to meet her. I don't remember anything. All I know is that I was alone and she came into my life and kept me company, the only one who cared at the time, and now she's gone. Gone because those…" He couldn't finish because now he was growling furiously.

"Humphrey." The wolf said.

"What." He said snarling.

"You can go now if you wish. I can't stop you." She said looking at him.

"It's about time." He said standing up.

"Humphrey…" She said.

He looked at her as he started walking away.

"I will be here if you need me." She said.

"I highly doubt it." He growled, walking away.

"...And in the end...anger prevailed." She watched him walk away.

For those 2 months and 3 days of being with her, Humphrey was properly trained. He does not need to worry about not winning or dying. The only problem though...she tried...and tried, but she could not get him to control his anger. The death of Pure...made him snap. He was maybe three hours away from Sawtooth, he figured this out a couple days ago. He looked at his claws.

"...I hope they scream in agony." He said as he continued to make his way to Sawtooth.

Back in Jasper...they were starting to have minor problems with the caribou, humans are now coming in and started hunting them for their own food. So the loss of caribou is going to cause everyone in Jasper to move, but where? A pack meeting was called in on this day.

"The humans keep killing our caribou!" The wolves yelled.

"It's been going on for weeks now! There's barely any of them that we can get without the humans trying to kill us!" More yelled in frustration.

"Calm down! Calm down everyone!" Winston yelled with his pal Tony.

"Well what are we going to do?!" One yelled as everyone settled down.

"Yeah! We can't do this! We'll just die getting food!" Another yelled.

"We know, we know...me and Tony have been...speaking… We will have to move…"

"Where will we go then huh?!" Another yelled.

"How about Sawtooth?" Kate said walking up.

"...Kate…" Winston said.

"It's not to continue to look for him." She sat beside him. "It's a good place for us to stay, I'm sure that there's a lot of food there."

"...Are you sure?" Winston asked.

"I am." She looked at the pack of wolves that were looking at them. "We will survive."

"Then that's where we're going." Tony agreed with Kate. "For the sake of the pack, we have to move or these humans will kill us for getting in our way."

"Then it's settled, we're leaving now." Winston said.

"I was hoping you would say that." Kate smiled.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooche walked beside her.

"Maybe we'll find him there." Shakey said.

"...we..won't...he's gone." Kate gave up, she hated that she did that, but she gave up.

"Okay.." Shakey lowered his head.

"Okay everyone, lets get a move on! It's going to be a long walk." Kate stood up and walked through the pack to lead the way to Sawtooth.

Three hours later, Humphrey arrived at his destination.

"YOU FUCKS ARE DEAD!" He roared in his head. He instantly started sniffing around for their scent. Of course, these wolves didn't leave after Kate's raging beatdown, they knew they left. They didn't expect Humphrey to return with rage. He found their scent rather easily do to his training from the mystery wolf, even though she never gave a name, he called her "Wolf".

He followed their scent, his rage now even higher.

After a few minutes he found their den, he walked inside to see them laying around bored out of their minds.

"What are we going to do today." One said.

"I have no earthly idea, maybe find some more wolves traveling by?" Another said.

"No we did that yesterday, it was really boring." The leader said.

"I have an idea, how about you play dead?" Humphrey growled at them.

They quickly got to their feet, surprised as hell from this intruder.

"Who the hell are you?!" They got in a defensive stance, baring their teeth.

"You don't remember me?" He asked tilting his head in curiosity.

"I think we'd remember someone." The leader said.

"Well then how about I refresh your damn memories?" He snarled. "You killed my new girlfriend, you beat the shit out of us because we were here, we did nothing to you, yet you came in and beat us, killed one. Well guess who all is going to die." He popped his neck and started cracking his paws as he stared at them while doing all of this.

"Oh it's the omega, what thinks you can come in here and threaten us little one?" The leader snarled as his group of three stood beside him, ready to attack.

"Wanna find out you bastard? I bet you'll get the message when I rip your fucking guts out." Humphrey ran at them.

"We'll see about that then." He stood in the back while his group kept Humphrey from reaching him.

Humphrey ran for the middle one, he lunged at him, the one of the left hit Humphrey on the side which sent him flying to the right, it barely fazed him. He looked at the the group of three and smiled.

"I've been through worse pain. You think that hurts?" He looked at them, it kinda scared them a little.

"U-Um...I don't think…" One went to say.

"Don't think! Attack him!" The leader yelled.

They nodded and ran at him. He stood his ground, ready for their attack. The middle one went to claw his face, he ducked and clawed his legs, leaving him to scream in pain. The left and right both lunged at the same time to get him on the side, he jumped higher than them, allowing them both to collide into each other. He stood on top of their groaning bodies.

"Is that all? I was hoping to play with my toys a bit longer before they were groaning in pain." He popped his neck again.

He got off of their bodies and walked towards the leader.

"Nah. I think I'll have fun with them before I tear you from limb to limb." He turned around and picked one up by the scruff.

He threw him into the den wall causing him to yelp. The two that collided into each other got up and looked at him before running at him again. The left one swung his claw at him, he caught his paw with his mouth and bit down on it. The wolf yelped loudly, trying to get his paw out of Humphreys mouth, but in doing so, Humphrey just crushed it with his mouth. Screaming in agony, the wolf was kicked in the face, the kick snapping his neck.

"Aw one toy broke." Humphrey laughed as he looked at the other one. "Are you next? Or can I play with this one for a bit longer?" He jabbed his claw into the dead ones side.

"D-Dude!" The one yelled.

"What? It's just a game." He said as he made a cut into his side, allowing his guts to slowly spill. "There's no fun if you can't do this."

The wolf nearly puked. The one that got flung into the wall got up, not seeing what Humphrey just did to his friend, he ran and jumped at him from the back. Sensing the presence of the wolf, he rear end kicked the wolf in the face, making him drop to the ground with a broken bloody muzzle.

"GAH!" He yelled holding onto his muzzle.

"Oh no, gotta fix the toy." Humphrey stomped the wolf's neck in, staring at the two who are still alive. "Is this how you fix something? Or am I doing it wrong?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

Blood just spilled out of the wolf.

"Oh my god...h-he's insane!" The one yelled.

Humphrey grinned. He ran at the one wolf and just clawed his chest, leaving him to scream in the most agonizing way possible, the poison was doing its job, he'll just let it finish him off, or he could just stomp his face in, which he did.

Now the three laid on the den floor, dead as hell.

"Aww...cheap toys...what was that saying I heard? Must've been made in China." He looked at the leader. "Now you're the one who I was waiting to play with."

He backed away as Humphrey kept walking towards him.

"Stay away!" He yelled.

"Snap snap snap...That's basically what happened...you broke her neck and it caused blood to just gush out, you know what? I think you should have the same playtime." Humphrey just grinned. "Maybe you'll last longer."

He walked over to the terrified wolf and slammed him against the wall, causing him to start choking. He pushed harder, causing the wolf before him to just gag. Humphrey then just took one of his claws and just jabbed him in the chest, letting the wolf go. Basically out of breath, he couldn't scream, he was trying to catch air, but that couldn't happen. He was left there to die in his pain.

Humphrey was satisfied, but that didn't cure his anger, now...it was about something he forgotten about, and that only pissed him off more.


	8. Chapter 7

Month 3 and 3 days.

Normally it would've taken maybe a day to get to Sawtooth, but this time it was the entire back going. That's two packs leaving because of the humans. Everyone was tired, no one had a good day's eat during this, so wolves were cranky. The alphas did their best to bring in food, it just wasn't enough on the way there. Some of the omegas were at least trying to lift the spirits, despite how hungry they were and how tired, they were doing their best.

"How...long until we get there?" Winston asked his daughter.

"In a few hours…" Kate said as she saw familiar territory.

"A few hours? Are you sure…" Garth said as he was carrying Lilly on his back.

"Yeah." She scurried away from the two couple.

"...? Was it something I said?" Garth asked in confusion.

"She's still...not over the fact that she let her mate get banished." Lilly whined, feeling overly sorry for her alpha sister.

"Oh." Garth said.

* * *

Humphrey was walking around Sawtooth, just scouting, hunting, whatever he needed to do. He heard some noises nearby, it sounded like one male and three females.

"...What the hell are they doing here." He said growling. "Does four not know smell of territory."

He headed towards the noises. A few seconds later, he saw from inside a bush, it was indeed, three females and one male. By the looks of the male, he was the alpha, two of the girls were alphas as well, and the last one was an omega.

"...?" He stayed quiet and watched them.

"Did we lose them?" The male huffed as he was out of breath.

"I...hope so..ack!" One of the females fell onto the ground.

"Sis are you okay?!" The omega yelled, running over to her and examining her.

"I'm fine it's just a..cut.." She whined.

"You're bleeding pretty bad though!" The male yelled.

"It's fine! Just get something and we'll patch it up." She whined.

"I'll go find something." The male replied quickly.

He ran off, leaving the three where they were. Unknown to them, Humphrey was watching their every move.

"I guess I have some more toys to play with." He grinned evily.

He walked away from where the females were and went after the male alpha. He followed the scent that was left behind, apparently he didn't know that, that was something you shouldn't do in unknown territory, it was rather...pathetic or stupid in a way. A few minutes of tracking the alpha, he saw him picking some leaves, twigs, some vines, and some sap.

"You know you should cover your scent, right?" Humphrey walked up behind him.

The alpha wolf yelped, doing a three sixty turn to look at Humphrey.

"Who are you?!" He yelled getting in a defensive stance.

"No-one important, but I do wanna play." Humphrey grinned from ear to ear.

"What?" The wolf asked backing up a little at Humphreys continuous walk towards him.

"I just wanna play, I hope you don't break so easily like my last toys, that would be a shame...don't you think?" Humphrey said to him.

Not wanting to find out what he meant, the wolf took off running.

"Oh I just love a good game of tag!" Humphrey yelled laughing.

He grinned and took off after him. Having a blast already, he caught up pretty quick, but didn't immediately attack.

"Where are you going little one?" Humphrey asked him, laughing crazily.

"G-Get away!" He yelled.

"Now why would I want to let my precious get lost?" Humphrey called out to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled.

He was now ready to play, he lunged at the wolf, not able to actually pounce his entire body, he clawed him in the leg. The wolf screamed loudly as the poison instantly spread across his leg. Oh how Humphrey enjoyed the poison on his claw. The alpha wolf ahead of Humphrey ran maybe two more feet before he collapsed, the poison in his leg already spreading across his body.

"Oh no...are you breaking as well? That sucks...I was hoping to play with you and your female companions." Humphrey said standing over him.

"Y-You kn-knew about them?!" The wolf yelled, coughing up blood now.

"Well duh! You wolves aren't the quietest. Oh, do you like my poison? It works quickly." He grinned, enjoying this maybe more than he should be.

"D-Don't h-hurt th-them...p-please...th-they had e-enough problems w-with th-their pack…" The wolf whined, blood was now coming out of his mouth.

"Is that so?" Humphrey asked.

"Th-They've...been beat..one's...sister...has..been killed…now...all of of...them...are wanted...because we hid an omega so she wouldn't...die..." He said, not sure if this wolf is going to leave them alone. He also didn't know if he told the truth in some of this.

"That's nice to here. Maybe I'll have a turn with them." He slammed his claws through the wolf's skull, he then ripped his head off and put it on a rock that was nearby. He then took the wolve's body and threw it onto a tree branch. "Stupid toy."

Humphrey's lower body was now covered in his victim's blood, he then started walking to where the alpha wolf's friends are at.

"Wh-What's...taking him...so long..?" The injured one asked, lying against a rock.

"I..don't know, but this stuff should be good until he returns.." The omega said.

"He's been gone for a bit though, Flames." The other alpha said.

"I know, Pink…" Flames said.

"Where do you think he's at,Angel?" Pink asked the injured wolf.

"I...don't honestly know…" Angel replied. coughing a little.

"You okay…?" Flames asked.

"Yes…" Grass said.

Humphrey found the three females, walked out of hiding, and towards them. Pink took notice and got in a defensive stance.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound tough.

"You're new playmate." Humphrey grinned at them.

"Y-Your what?!" Flames and Pink yelled in sync.

"You heard me, though I think one of my new toys is already broken...what a...shame...guess I gotta get rid of it." Humphrey said, he did not get a clear look at the injured one, he didn't get a clear look at any of them.

Flames had a brown coat, her eyes were a bright orange along with the inside of her ears and the tip of her nose, she had the same color orange on her chest, underbelly, the tip of her tail, and her paws. Pink, she had a brown coat and pink eyes, that was it. Angel...she looked almost alot like pure...except the eyes...her left eye was green and the right eye was pures baby blue eyes...if it was white, she'd look identical.

"You know, you look just like my dead girlfriend…" Humphrey said looking at her.

"Wh-What?" Angel asked, confused.

"Yeah." Humphrey said grinning. "To bad you're not her though, it's the eyes that aren't similar." He grinned.

"Wh-Why are you telling us this…?" Angel asked, the only reason why she's pretty scared right now is because Pink is still an alpha that was in training and Flames is an omega.

"Because now, I'm not going to do anything to you three, but your friend on the other hand." He grinned.

"What did you do to him?!" Pink yelled.

"A little bit of this and that, something that involves his head being separated from his body.

"Wh-What?!" The three yelled, shocked.

"You heard me." Humphrey grinned at them. "Now unless you actually want to...be 'played' with, I'd get her up and follow me. Or I can play with you until you break. Either way, you're injured friend is what saved you three."

"J-Jack is dead…" Flames whined.

"Yeah, so? Hurry up!" He snapped at them.

They yelped a bit, quickly picked up Angel, and followed him. They didn't want to take a chance.

"Wh-Why did you spare us again?" Angel asked.

"I said because you look like my dead girlfriend." Humphrey glared at her. "She was a good wolf...until she was murdered."  
"Wh-What happened?" Angel coughed.

"Some random wolves attacked." He replied.

"...What happened to them?" Flames asked.

"Well after a while, I came back, found them, and well their bodies don't necessarily look like bodies after a three day sit in the sun." Humphrey replied.

All three of them lowered their ears, Flames whined.

"How are you holding up Angel…?" Flames asked.

"I've...been...better…." She said slowly.

"Keep it together...we're almost there." Humphrey sighed.

* * *

"Kate, are we...there yet?" Winston asked.

"Yes. We're here dad…" Kate replied happily.

The pack has now entered Sawtooth. Humphrey got three new "pets." you could say.


	9. Chapter 8

Month 3, Day 4.

The wolf pack finally entered Sawtooth yesterday, though they didn't immediately go looking around. They rested along the border, the alphas managed to bring them a decent meal to last them the night. Little did they know though, their omega leader was lurking around, unknown to their presence.

It was daytime in Sawtooth.

"Where will we settle down in here?" Eve asked.

"I will go find us a den, as will everyone else. But first...Hutch!" Winston hollered.

The wolf skid to a stop in front of Winston.

"Sir?" The wolf asked as he skid to a stop in front of Winston.

"Send the alphas out on patrol and round up a hunting party." He ordered.

"I already did that, sir." He replied smiling.

"Good job." Winston smiled as he looked over to Tony with a weird funny look.

"What?" Tony asked.  
"Caribou." He said.

"Stay out of my mind!" He yelled covering his forehead.

"Hehehe…did you send your wolves out?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving…" He whined a little.

"We'll get something to eat soon…" Winston told him.

"You sure?" He asked. "Place seems deserted."

"They brought some in yesterday…" He sighed, laying down on a rock.

"I know, I know." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Good." He chuckled.

* * *

"She should feel better in a few days, she's lucky that she didn't lose that much blood." Humphrey told them.

"...Th-Thanks…" Pink said.

"Whatever." He headed towards the den exit.

"Where..are you going?" Angel asked.

"Out for a walk." He answered, looking back at them. "I dare you to leave."

He walked out the den, going to go on a hunt for some food. Unknown to who's there with him.

* * *

"Now where would the best place to hunt here be at…" Cando said to himself.

"I don't know, but we need to find a place." Hutch said. "Kate do you know where?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "We weren't here for long, I don't know."

"I see…" Hutch said.

"Just keep sniffing around, we should be able to find something like we did yesterday." She said sniffing the ground.

"But that was a bit...away from here though." Hutch said.

"Yeah, I don't suspect that they'll want us to actually...go there to hunt for food everyday...do you?" Cando asked.

"I hope not...but if we have to, we got to." Hutch replied, sniffing the air.

"Guys!" Andrew yelled out.

"Andrew?" Cando called out.  
"I found a nice hunting ground!" Andrew called out as he came out of some bushed.

"You did?" They asked tilting their heads.

"Yeah." He pointed towards the way he came from. "About five minutes away from here."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. The four wolves took off towards the "new" hunting ground. Five minutes pass as they entered the new hunting grounds. It was pretty good, deer roaming, moose eating, rabbits hopping, birds drinking from the river that was there.

"See?" Andrew looked at them.

"Wow...you did a great job…" Hutch said.

"...Um guys...come here…" Kate told them as she was sniffing the ground.

"What is it?" Hutch walked over to her.

Andrew and Cando followed behind them.

"...Sniff this…" She pointed to a certain spot.

Each wolf took turns as they sniffed the spot that she pointed out.

"...But that smell.." Hutch looked at her.

"Humphrey.." Kate said.

"That's impossible…" Hutch said.

"He's dead though." Cando said.

"...I don't think he's dead…" Kate said.

"Well...in all...if he was dead, his scent wouldn't be here." Hutch said.

"Someone must still have something with his scent?" Andrew suggested.

"I don't think so, it's been basically three months." Kate said.

"Then explain this." Hutch said.

"We'll know if he's alive if the patrol groups found the same scent." Andrew said.

"...We...can't dwell on this right now, we need food." Kate whined a little.

"...right…" Hutch said.

The four wolves left the spot and went to hunting. They got wet, dirty, and one may have got thrown into some crap because the animal he was trying to kill flung him into some. But in all, they got two moose, five rabbits, and six deer. Now they just need to figure out how they're going to get all of this food to the pack.

"I'll go get some more wolves." Cando said running off.

"I guess we'll stay here and watch our food." Kate said sitting down.

"Yeah, I think we did good, how about you?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I think this'll do for a bit." Hutch said.

"Yeah." Kate laid down and looked around a bit, enjoying the breeze that was hitting them.

Humphrey was watching the three wolves from a bush, though, on purpose, he was sitting where the wind was blowing towards them.

"...? Do any of you smell that?" Hutch asked, sniffing the air.

"Smell wha- I smell it now as well." Andrew was sniffing the air.

"That smells like Humphrey…" Kate sat up quickly.

* * *

"Who are these wolves…" Humphrey thought in his head. "And what are they doing here...do I have some more toys...I think I do."

He studied the two wolves, one looked almost identical to him, the other..he was weird looking. Then he looked at Kate. That tanish wolf looked familiar to him, but he put that aside, if he knew them, or not. He did not give a shit. All he sees right now is some wolves hunting the food in his territory and he did not like that. They were trespassing and that was not a good idea.

* * *

"I know he's here!" Kate yelled standing up and looking around.

"I'm starting to believe it myself…" Hutch started looking around.

"Yeah." Andrew started looking around.

* * *

Humphrey stood up, he got tired of watching. He walked out into the open so they could see him. They heard the noise he made so their heads turned towards him.

"Who goes...what…?" Kate looked at Humphrey.

"Oh hello…" He smiled at them.

Kate looked at the wolf in front of her. He looked familiar, but it was kind of hard to tell do to his fur being dirty and messy. His voice almost sounded familiar, but it was a bit deeper. But there was something, the scent.

"Who is this guy?" Hutch asked.

"I don't know…" Andrew was confused.

"Do I get no answer? You know that's quite rude. So I'll give you one more chance. Oh hello, what brings you three here?" He asked.

"...Food." Kate stared at him. "Who are you?"

"You know it's not polite to hunt on someone's feeding ground, right?" He told them.

"We needed food…" Kate said.

"Would've been nice if you asked first." He growls a bit.

"Well when you come into unknown territory with a hungry pack, you have to hunt." Hutch told him as he stared at him.

"I'm sure you should've smelled me around here, maybe." He replied.

"You haven't answered my question by the way." Kate said.

"You first, you're in my territory." Humphrey looked at them.

"Andrew…" Andrew told him.

"Kate." Kate replied.

"Hutch." Hutch said. "Now it's your turn.

Humphrey stared at Kate once she said her name. The name sounded...familiar.

"Why does that name sound so familiar...Kate, Kate, Kate…" He repeated himself.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" Kate asked.

He remembered who this tan wolf was.

"You...I remember you." He starts snarling at her, showing his teeth.

"I don't know you…" Kate replied.

All three of them got in a defensive position.

"You can't remember your old mate? That's funny. You stupid bitch." He looked at them with pure rage.


	10. Chapter 9

Kate's Pov.

I stood there, shocked. This wolf claims to be my mate. But he did smell like him...it was just the voice and looks… If this was Humphrey, why would he call me a stupid bitch. Oh...I did...abandon him in his time of need. I let him get banished from the pack… Some mate I am, now look at him...if it is him. Pissed at the world and more pissed at...me. Why. Why did I not back my omega, why? I shouldn't be able to live with myself…

I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"H-Humphrey…i-is that you?" I asked.

"No shit. I'm surprised that you still remember me seeing that I wasn't something to defend against some bullshit! I'm about to puke because I was with a bitch like you." He told me with hatred in his voice.

"Humphrey...I'm so-

"Don't say that garbage! I'd rather have my guts ripped out of me and have them strangle me in my sleep." He snapped at us.

I whimpered. What have I done… He's like this because of me . I did this to him, me, the one he loved...the one he loved. Now, I'm somebody that he used to love.

"You know, I'm kind of glad this happened." He smiled crazily at me.

That smile sent shivers down my back. Seriously...what have I done to my funny omega. Now, he's this.

"Why are you glad?" I asked him with sadness in my voice.

"Because. Because I might be having puppies." He grinned at me.

My jaw dropped, a thousand words were playing in my head as my heart shattered into billions of tiny pieces. Did he just say that he might be having...PUPPIES?! WHAT THE HELL?! How could he mate with someone else, that wolf was mine! ...or he was...I did betray him, so no...he wasn't. I lost my chance when I betrayed him, here was my punishment.

I looked down at the ground, tears just flowing out of my eyes. "Wh-Who…"

"Oh, the one who trained me for...hmm..two months and three days. She went into heat during the time she trained me. Boy her pussy was nice…" He chuckled as he looked into the air.

"What...was her name?" I choked on asking.

"I called her "Wolf" because she never told me her name." He replied to me.

"H-Humphrey...p-please…" I went to say.

"Enough. I don't want to sit here and talk anymore. I'm going to play with my new toys." He grinned at us.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

Humphrey got into an attack stance and looked at us with this crazy scary look in his eyes.

"K-Kate...I think we need to r-run…" Hutch said.

Holy shit. Hutch is...scared?!

"H-Hutch...are you scared?" I asked.

Humphrey was walking towards us.

"Y-Yeah…" He replied.

"Run Hutch." I told him.

"But Ka-  
"RUN!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me for a second before taking off with Andrew. I looked at Humphrey with my red eyes.

"H-Humphrey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"You fucking lost your chance the day you let me get banished, you were my mate! I would've done my damnest to clear your name, or at least joined you in your banishment. You did neither, you let me go. What a mate you were, I loved you and that was how you payed me back." He snarled.

"I-I know…" I whined.

He ran at me with hatred in his eyes. I wanted to run, but I didn't. Maybe I should just let him...kill me. ...Or...I could...try and win him back, no...that's useless. Why would he want me back?

"Humphrey.." I whined

He tackled me into the ground causing me to yelp. Wow, his tackle was harder than I expected. He held up his paw in the air, I noticed something that I didn't before, his claws were...white? Why? Instead of using his claws, he started punching the shit out of me, every hit it felt like he was hitting harder and harder.

"You know this is kind of fun." He laughed as he continued to punch my face in.

He already broke my nose so blood was spewing out of it. He got what...seven hits on me? Then he got off of me.

"Get up." He demanded.

"Wh-Why…?" I croaked.

For a few punches, the pain was already unbearable.

"Just get up." He demanded.

I slowly stood up and looked at him.

"Fight back, or I'll just kill you here and now." He said.

"Wh-What if I want you to do that…" I told him.

"Then you die." He said.

"..." I stood quiet. I wanted to die, but something deep down kept me from telling him to just kill me there and then.

"Well?" He asked.

"I...I...I'll fight...you...Humphrey…" I whimpered out.

"That's the spirit! Come on, try and strike me!" He was hopping around a bit, smiling like a puppy when they're getting...something, I don't know, I couldn't think much.

I slowly started running, my legs were fine, it was just the pain in my face. I managed to ignore the pain and went to a full on sprint at him. I looked at him, I was saddened that he was making me do this. I was sad that I went to do this instead of dying, but something kept me from wanting to die. But I somehow knew that...I wasn't going to win this fight.

I ran..I ran at him, full speed, he just looked at me, smiling. When I got near him I jumped at him, front paws in front, claws out like usually, we're not cats you know, can't just sheath our claws. I came close to being able to tackle him, but he just smiled. He stood up a bit, using both of his front paws, and just punched me in the face. The impact of his punch sent me flying to the ground, yelping a bit. He walked over to me and stood over me.

"Oh come on, the great alpha of the united pack is this easy to beat? I mean I was an omega back then. And I'm able to kick your sorry ass like this? That's just sad...so sad...wow." He just taunted me.

It...somewhat pissed me off. I stood up and charged at him again. He just smiled and stood there in a defensive stance. I was going to use my mouth this time, I was going to go for the neck. He purposely exposed his neck for me. I knew it was a trick of some sort so I changed my aim, I went for his front legs. He saw my eyes advert from his neck so he just grinned, he let me get so close to his leg...that he just lifted it up so fast and punched my head to the ground. I yelped in pain again. More blood just spewed out, this time it was out my mouth. My god his punches hurt...

He just laughed, he was just having a blast at this.

I crawled out from underneath him once he let my head go and stood up again. He continued to just stand there. Why hasn't he done anything...I think he's playing with me.

"Wh-Why are you just..standing there?" I asked him.

"Because you're coming to me!" He laughed. "Don't even think about just standing there, it'll get boring and I'll just kill you here and now."

Damn...I was going to do that. I sighed a bit. The pain was still lingering, it was...bad. I ran at him again. This time instead of barely doing anything to me...he kicked me in the side which sent me flying, he then ran at me and tackled me mid air into the ground. He sank his teeth into one of my legs, I screamed in pain as he snapped my front right leg. Blood just squirted out of it as he ripped some fur and skin off to the point that some bone was showing. He then did the same to back left leg. I screamed in pain. I couldn't believe that he was doing this. Oh..yeah..maybe I could.

I saw him look at me.

"You know...it's sad to say. I did love you, if you only showed...a bit of...care when I was being banished. I would've been my old self. Oh...to break you some more, I fucked two wolves. The first one was killed, that's what drove me insane. On the first day I was banished, I saved her from her father. On the eighteenth day, I asked her out, and it was that night that we did it. Then the next day or maybe the day after, is when she died. I don't remember, then I was saved and fucked my savior. How lovely right?" He explained alot to me.

I just stared at him. He smiled down at me and raised his paw. I got ready.

Then something happened. My mom showed up.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" She roared.

"Fuck you." Humphrey said as he clawed my rear.

"GAH!" I yelled in extraordinary pain.

I heard sizzling once he hit my rear, this pain was more horrible than him beating me, how was this possible?! The pain was so bad, I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 10

Month 3, Day 5.

The next day came along, Kate was still knocked out. Eve fought Humphrey and lost, he didn't hit her with his claw luckily. If Eve wasn't as good of a healer as she was, Kate wouldn't have made it.

"How is she doing…?" Winston asked.

"She's doing good...she almost didn't make it.." Eve replied.

"Who did this?" Lilly asked.

"...I don't know." Eve replied, looking down.

"I'll ask Andrew and Hutch, they were there when the wolf attacked." Lilly replied.

Winston nodded and looked at Eve as Lilly left the den.

"Lone wolves…" Winston sighed as he laid down.

"Yeah, anyways...there was something off about the cut on her rear. It looked like it burned her." Eve replied.

"He probably had some poison on his claw." Winston said.

"Yeah, I know what it was, it's very deadly depending on where it's inserted." Eve said.

"Oh? Tell more." He smiled.

"The name is "purz" it burns the hell out of you and will kill you in five minutes unless treated." Eve replied.

"What do you treat it with?" Winston asked.

"You have to suck it out. As long as you don't swallow it, you'll be fine. So make sure you wash your mouth reaaally good." She smiled.

"You did do that, right?" Winston asked, a little worried now.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be talking to you right now." She smiled.

"Good point." He sighed. "Now what are we going to do...I mean, what if he attacks us?" He sat back up and looked at her.  
"I think we could defend ourselves." She smiled.

She left the den once Hutch entered the room.

* * *

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Something…amazing, it's like all the anger just spewed out of me." He started laughing a little.

"What do you mean?" Fire asked.

"I just feel so amazing right now, that's all." He smiled and nuzzles her.

"U-Um…?" She was confused.

"I'm just in a very happy mood." He smiled and laid beside Angel.

She just looked at him.

"My god you remind me so much of her." He sighed laying down, his head on his two front paws.

"You never said her name by the way…" Pink told him.

"Her name was Pure…" He sighed.

"...Ah." Angel said.

Humphreys ears perked up at that, now thinking she knows something that he doesn't.

He looked at her with curiosity.

"Ah?" He repeated her.

"Did she have a white eye and a blue eye? Also omega?" She asked.

"Yeah...did you know her?" He asked.

"She was my sister." She whimpered out.

That explains it, the way she looks...but the only difference is the eyes and her rank. Great, Angel sound almost like her, she somewhat acts like her (In a way.). This is going to be bad, or is it? Maybe he'll get her to trust him and maybe they'll go out. Dunno.

He tears up a bit.

"...I'm sorry then…" He let a tear out.

"For what…?" She whimpered.  
"If I was strong enough, she'd be alive, but I was...to weak." He buried his head into his paws and started crying his eyes out.

The three looked at eachother, here was the crazy wolf that kill their friend in a cruel way, crying his eyes out. Maybe Pure meant a lot to him. (Well she did believe that he didn't kill someone, even though she barely knew him at all and not only that, she stuck with him for nineteen days until she died.)

Angel nuzzled his cheek.

"Was she happy?" She asked.

"Very…" He croaked a little.

"At least she was happy." She smiles at him.

"You could say that…" He stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"Now where are you going?" Angel asked.

"Are you guys hungry?" He asked.

"No we're fine…" They replied in sync.

He nodded and started walking towards the den exit.

"Well where are you going?" Angel asked.

"I have some unfinished business with this pack that's here in Sawtooth…" He started growling again.

He walked out of his den and started walking towards the area that they were living in. He did not like that they were living here, he wanted it to be him and those girls to be the only ones living in this place. He thought about how he was going to get rid of them, kill them all? That would be boring, torture? Maybe…

* * *

"Everyone is on alert, Winston…" Hutch said.

"You always know what to do.." Winston looked outside the den.

He was wondering who this wolf was and why he beat the shit out of his daughter. He has to be some strong ass wolf to take her down, she is the best in this pack, well second do to Eve. ...Well he did manage to strike Eve without getting a scratch on him, so, yeah you can say that this was someone not to mess with.

"Well considering that I was there, it was only natural that I already have them...on alert." Hutch sat down and looked at Winston.

"So the hunt was a disaster…" Winston said.

"Not necessarily...we managed to get our food once he left." He replied.

"That's good.." Winston sighed as he laid down.

Hutch got up and headed to the den exit before he realized something, he turned and looked at Winston. "I forgot to tell you...the lone wolf is Humphrey." He walked out of the den. He left Winston in a state of shock.

An omega, capable of almost beating Eve and beating Kate….that is something new…he looked around to see that Eve left the den a while ago.

* * *

"I'm going to find that wolf, rip his tail off and shove it down his throat…" She growled, limping slightly but not that bad.

She's been walking for a while.

"So you're back." Humphrey said walking in front of her.

"I finally found you.." She growled.

"Oh? Am I that amazing that you were looking for me?" He chuckled.

"You'll pay for hurting my daughter!" Eve yelled.


	12. Chapter 11

I had all four of my wisdom teeth taken out and it hurts a lot. So sorry for the lack of update, charger still fried.

* * *

"You'll pay for hurting my daughter!" Eve yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Humphrey tilted his head as he started circling her.

"Yes, I know your tricks from our fight yesterday." She snarled at him.

"I don't fight the same." Humphrey growled at her.

"Then let's see who'll win this fight." She snapped at him.

She ran at him, full speed and ready to kill. She started swinging her paws at him like mad. Humphrey was just smiling the entire time, he loved the energy in this wolf. She looked at him with hatred in her eyes, she was pissed that he attacked her daughter. He dodged every attack that she threw at him.

"Quit moving so I can hit you!" She screamed.

"Quit being so slow and maybe I'll let you, slowpoke." He chuckled.

"I'll show you slow!" She yelled.

She was now attacking him at full speed, punching, biting, kicking, pouncing, she was trying her best to get one good hit at him. His training paid off it would seem. He chuckled, she wasn't going to hit him, she didn't hit him at all yesterday.

"What makes you think you can lay a paw on me? You couldn't even strike me yesterday." He said.

She stopped and looked at him with fury in her eyes. "Because I will make you pay for hurting my daughter."

"Your daughter is a bitch, she betrayed me." He said glaring at her.

"She doesn't even know you!" She yelled.

"Oh? You can't recognize me? I did take a bath yesterday." Humphrey said with a fake frown. "I'm your son in law after all, well I was until she betrayed me."

"...Humphrey?!" She yelled. "What the hell!"

"What the hell? I just told you, you stupid bitch, maybe it's your old age...hmm...yeah, you're getting old." He yawned as he stared at her.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt her." She snarled.

"But I did." He laughed at her. "Are you done? Because I'd like to attack, or we could do it at the same time. I seem to like playing with you, it's really fun."

"I'll show you fun." She ran at him.

He ran at her when she ran at him, he was going to just ram into her as she ran at him. She on the other hand jumped over him, it didn't catch him in surprise as he watched her jump over him, she hit him in the face with her tail. He spat fur out of his mouth while he spun around to look at her. He growled at her. He ran at her, when he got close, he spun on his rear with his hind legs extended out words with his claws pointed at her. She did a front flip over him as he spun underneath her. He stopped spinning and got back on his feet. She landed on her feet as she turned and looked at him.

"You know you're doing a shit job at avenging your whore of a daughter." He said as he just started randomly doing a small dance.

"If yo- what are you doing?" She asked as she watched him do his random dance.

"Just dancing, I mean I can do this while you attack me." He taunted. "I mean you're not going to win anyway."  
"..." She ran at him again.

He was dancing on two feet, doing the air guitar again like he did when he was in the back of that truck with Kate. He waited until she got near him before he jumped up and landed on her back. He laughed a little as she kicked her rear up to send him flying, it worked but he just kicked himself off the tree that she flung him towards.

"You're doing a better job than yesterday you stupid bitch!" He yelled as he tackled her full force.

She yelped and kicked him off of her. He laughed a little as she got to her feet, breathing slightly heavily. He took it that she was getting tired. He walked over to the tired wolf and started circling around her, rubbing his tail across her face.

"Getting tired? I was sure you'd last a bit longer than this." He chuckled as she just eyeballed him, standing still while breathing heavily.

"I...will...kill you." She got out.

She went at it again, she still had energy in her it seemed. She was only catching her breath, she wasn't low on energy, she had plenty to spare.

"Ah, you were only catching your breath." He said as he slid underneath her, punching her gut as he came out from under her at the end. She yelped as he hit her in her gut and she turned and got one single punch on him, to the face. He growled as he held his face for a second.

"My my, you actually got a hit on me, impressive for an old lady." He looked at her.

"There will be plenty more, Humphrey." She snarled at him.

"Okay, let's continue. How about a deal, if you win, I die, but if I win, you die." He grinned at her.

"Deal." She snapped at him.

"This just got interesting." He grinned.

She ran at him again. He waited until she got near him before, this time, he had to admit, he was a little slow. She clawed him in the face, so blood trickled down his muzzle as he just stared at her. The pain wasn't that bad, at least not as bad as the pain he felt when Kate betrayed him and Pure dying. He bared his teeth at her as he snarled at her, rage now getting to the peak of it's destination. He spun around on his front paw and kicked her in the face, twice with one spin. One from each hind leg.

She yelped loudly as she backed up a bit. Her anger was almost at it's peak as well, he was pissing her off with the fact of what he did to his former mate was not even bothering him, in fact he enjoyed it. No one was going to hurt her daughter, she will die to try and set things right. She kicked dirt at him to blind him, it worked only for a little bit. She managed to scratch the hell out of him. He barely even flinched.

"You're starting to get lucky, you know that right?" He wiped his bleeding face off.

"Good." She barked.

He grinned at her, he was having a blast, though the lack of cuts and blood on her wasn't a shock, but nonetheless, it was time for this battle to come to an end. He ran at her as fast as he could. His speed shocked her, how could he be this fast? He grabbed her by the throat, causing her to gag as he lifted her up into the air and slammed her face first into the ground. On impact it broke her nose, causing her to yelp in pain. He kicked her hard in the ribs, breaking them. She screamed in pain, he could've done this in the beginning?! He was toying with her… Now she was laying on the ground, broke nose and ribs with blood now pouring out her mouth.

"I had fun, but you got boring, sorry Eve." Humphrey told her as he stood over her.

"Wh-What happened to you…" She groaned.

"You fucks banished me for no fucking reason, you didn't even think. How could an omega do that? No thinking, just instant banishment." He complained.

"We're sorry….Humphrey…" She whined as he stomped on her face.

"Oh no, fuck that you stupid bitch. What happened to killing me? Huh?!" He yelled.

He then started to rapidly stomp on her face, blood just spewing out of her mouth as she started getting weaker and weaker. The great Eve of the United pack, big and scary, down to this. Beat down to a bloody pulp, now about to meet her maker.

"So long Eve." Humphrey looked into her weak eyes, she was scared, but it didn't last long.

He stomped on her neck, snapping it as it killed her.


	13. Chapter 12

Month 3 Day 5. Almost 7 pm.

Humphrey killed Eve, who was lying dead under his paw. He just laughed his ass off as he twisted his paw on her neck, then he rolled around on her so her blood would soak his fur.

"And to think that wolves were scared of you. You being this easy to take care of and all, what a pity." He looked around the opening that they fought in, it was close to his den. That wasn't good.

"Maybe I should let them occupy this land, oh I don't know. Oh, I have an idea." He starts laughing as he heads back to his den.

* * *

"Eve has been gone for a long time now…" Lilly sat beside her mate.

"She's probably just walking around the place, I'm sure she's fine." Garth licked the top of Lilly's head.

"Nobody would mess with her. Is Kate doing alright?" Lilly blushed as she was getting licked,

"She's doing alright, she should wake up in the morning." Winston laid down beside his injured daughter.

"Let's hope so." Lilly laid her head in Garth's fury chest.

Winston thought the same. Will she be okay? He hoped so.

* * *

"Come on you three, we're taking off." Humphrey came in, covered in his and Eve's blood.

"Humphrey are you okay?" Angel asked as she looked at the bloodied up wolf at the entrance.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but we're leaving." He picked angel up.

"Where are we going then?" Flames asked.

"Beats me, we're not staying here, you three won't be safe." He started walking towards the exit. "The only reason why I even care about you three is because Angel was Pure's sister and she reminds me of her."

"...Which is why we're still alive." Flames looked at the floor.

"And why I haven't had my way with you." He walked the den.

The two wolves looked at each other with a worried face. Did he just say that he'd have his way with them? That's...That's disturbing, really, he'd fuck them if he wanted. Would they have no choice? Well they are weak...Angel is not in any condition to fight. Pink is an Omega. And Flames...she's a poorly trained Alpha, though if someone would do the time and effort…

They looked back at the exit that Humphrey went through. If they stay they'll die probably. If they go with him...he'll probably make them his slaves…they weren't going to leave Angel with him either.

"Are you two coming or what?!" He yelled from outside.

They had no choice apparently and if they did, it'd be nice to know the choice right now. They hesitated before they lowered their heads and went outside.

"It's about time. Come on, we only have a few hours before we're gonna be pursued by two packs." He started walking.

"What?!" Flames yelled.

"Why? What did you do?" Angel asked.

"Well I sure didn't kill someone very important if that's what you mean." He stood still for a second. "Get comfortable Angel, it's gonna be a while."

She nodded and got comfortable on his back. The other two looked at each other. Guess they're sticking with him.

* * *

Month 3 Day 6. Just turned 12.

"Mom still hasn't come home…" Lilly told as she snuggled into her mate's side.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably looking around the territory." He tore off a chunk of meat.

He walked over to the two, looked at them, then he sat the meat down in front of the two. He then stepped back a few paces and laid down.

"Thank you." Garth tore off half of the chunk, tore one half up into small pieces, stuck a claw in some, and started paw feeding Lilly.

Lilly blushed at this, he normally didn't do this in front of someone else, especially her dad. He thought it was slightly embarrassing, but if he wanted to do it for her, he'd tough it out and do it for her. Embarrassing or not, if he feels like she needs it or deserves it, he's doing it, vise versa as well, if she can manage to do it at least. Although she doesn't think anything is embarrassing, she does believe in doing some things in private(same thing with him.). They do love each other.

So he kept feeding her, smiling.

"Kate should be awake soon." Winston ate a small piece of meat.

"She should? That's great." Garth smiled.

Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...I feel sorry for her though…" He lowered his head.

"...We all do...and we're all to blame for this…" Garth ate some meat.

"No, I am. I banished Humphrey without actually doing a proper investigation. The evidence was everywhere...smell and fur. Everywhere." He whined while covering his face with his paws.

"...I wasn't aware of the details...no one would speak of it, literally." Garth fed Lilly again.

"Yeah, I was aware, though I told the alphas that knew what was there to keep quiet. I was stupid, how could I believe that." Winston whined.

"Now that I know, you did know that someone smells and looks similar to Humphrey, right?" Lilly swallowed some meat.

"What?" The two asked.

"You didn't know? He's one of the alphas." She rubbed her head under his chin.

"...Who?" Garth asked.

"His name is Andrew." She replied, kicking her mate's cheek.

"...I'll check up on this." He stood up.

"Dad…" They heard.

He looked at the spot that Kate laid in. She was sitting up and rubbing her head. She was finally waking up, her body wrapped up in leaves and her legs wrapped up with some twigs. You know, to get the broken bones back together again.

"You're awake." Winston smiled.

"When...did I get here?" She asked.

"Take it easy, alright? Your mother brought you here and patched you up." Winston walked over to her.

"Mom? Where is she?" Kate asked.

"She's out walking." Winston smiled at her. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

"I'm a little bit hungry….and I'm feeling...I've been better." She groaned, laying back down.

"Here." He slid some chopped up meat to her.

"Thank you…" She said.

"WINSTON!" A familiar voice screamed.

Now, I would've wrote more, but meh damn tablet was running out of power and I feel like I should update.


	14. Chapter 13

Month 3 Day 6 Noon.

"WINSTON!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Hutch?" Winston called out, worried a little.

Hutch ran into the room with a horrified look on his face. The face got everyone worried as they waited for him to say what he needed to say. The alpha wolf stood there for a second to catch his breath. For him to be this out of breath he had to have had to ran for his life or something.

"You're...not going to like this… None of you will." He looked at them with pure sadness in his voice.

"Well what is it son?" Winston asked with curiosity in his voice which was backed up with a little bit of fear.

"E-Eve.."He croaked, not wanting to say this to his soon to be former pack leader.

"What about her? What happened? Is she okay?" Winston shot up, the look on Hutch's face made him fear for the worse, as for the others.

"Sh-Sh-She's….dead! Winston I'm so sorry!" Hutch yelled as he fell to the ground, covering his face. "We f-found her dead...blood was everywhere."

Every wolf in the den sat there in silence. Did they just here him correctly? Eve….dead? It was hard to believe this. Lilly was the first to start bawling her eyes out as her mate comforted her. Kate was a little loopy to here things as the herbs Winston gave her while she was ko. Winston just sat there, frozen. Frozen like a mammoth in a glacier. He couldn't believe it. His beautiful wife, dead. Everyone sat where they were, Hutch now starting to cry.

15 minutes of nothing but crying and freezing up passed. Kate broke the silence.

"Whoa...everything is starting to turn colors." She said as her head started swaying.

"L-Lilly...I think we should take care of your sister." Garth helped his crying mate up.

The two walked over to Kate and Garth picked Kate up.

"Whoa, when could I fly?" She asked as she started drooling a bit.

"We'll...just...be on our way…" Garth started walking with Lilly by his side.

The two exited the den and headed to their own, leaving Winston with Hutch.

"What...happened?" Winston managed to finally get out.

"...We shouldn't have stayed here. It was Humphrey…" He whined out from underneath his paws.

"H-Humphrey?!" He yelled out in complete shock.

Hutch looked up at Winston and nodded, his eyes red. "Our old omega did this."

"...w-who...all knows..?" He asked, still in denial.

"Only...You, Garth, Kate, maybe, she looked out of it...Lilly, me...and two Alphas. They're at her right now…" Hutch told him, still trying to pull through.

"The pack doesn't need to know yet, tell no one for n-now...take m-me to her...p-please." Winston started tearing up.

Hutch stood up, looked at Winston, and headed out of the den. They walked towards where she laid, the wolves that saw them on the way there saw Winston almost in tears. They asked why, but he only shook his head, he didn't want to say anything. All he could think was why, why did this happen, they know he's mad and hurt, but beating his daughter and now killing his wife? This...has gone too far.

He wanted him back, but now…wait. He remembered what Lilly told him…but now with Humphrey beating Kate up, he was in a lost for words, he would have to come up with something.

"H-Hutch." Winston walked beside him.

"Yeah…?" He asked, looking at him.

"Maybe, it wasn't him…" Winston told in a quiet tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked with curiosity.

"...Lilly told me there was someone who mimics Humphrey." He said.

* * *

"H-Humphrey...can we rest please...we...have been walking all night." Pink groaned a bit, her feet was killing her and the lack of sleep was

He looks around to see where they're at. Seeing that, he looks at her and nods. She plops to the ground with an oomph. Flames laid down beside her, tired and hurting.

"I expected that out of an Omega, but an Alpha." Humphrey looked at Flames with disappointed eyes.

"I've never done this before…" She whined.

"Poor Alpha." He laid Angel on the ground, she was asleep.

"I'm sorry…" She laid her head down in shame.

"Well, get some sleep." He sat down and started to keep watch.

"H-How can you keep going? Are you even tired?" Flames asked, she was starting to get jealous.

"My mentor and I trained for this while she taught me how to fight and get stronger." He looked at her.

The blood was still on him, it only made him look more scarier than before, especially in this calm state he's in. She whimpered a bit, it only caused him to become more scarier. She averted her eyes away from him, which he stood up and walked over to her. He looked down at her. She could feel his presence and him looking at her, so she looked at Pinks. She was asleep...oh no…

He stared at her and walked behind her, she whined again.

"You have an unknown wolf behind you and you're like how you are right now. What will you do?" He asked her.

She was confused, but relieved. "I...I don't know...I can't move...I'm really tired…"

"Being a female, you'd be fucked." He stayed behind her.

She whined again. 'I-I'm sorry, please don't…"

"There's no "please don't" to a stranger." He put a paw on her tail.

"I-I can't do anything! Please don't!" She whined, tearing up.

"You have a lot of training to do, just like I did. If you're going to be a damn alpha, then you got some work to do. You're not going to last if you stay like this. If I can go from an omega to this, then you can be an alpha. If I do this again and you don't do something, I will not stop." Humphrey took his paw away from her tail and walked in front of her. "You can do it."

If she wasn't a friend of Pures sister, he wouldn't have stopped. He doesn't give a fuck about anything, but when Angel said she was Pures sister, he has something to give a fuck about. These three wolves, they're all he cares about right now. Wolf on the other hand, it's iffy, I mean yes, she saved him and trained him, but it's a weird relationship.

Even the coldest people have something to give a fuck about...occasionally.


	15. Chapter 14

Month 3 Day 6, almost nightfall.

Humphrey left the three girls alone so he could go get them some food. Flames was sitting there, thinking about what happened a few hours ago. Humphrey almost fucked her right in the pussy. All because she wasn't able to resist him. He's right...she's not an alpha, she'd be better off being an omega. She only pretended to be an Alpha so her pack wouldn't kill her.

She's the worst…

"I'm the worst alpha ever…" She lowered her head and covered her head with her paws.

"What was that?" Pinks asked.

"It was nothing, nothing at all." Flames replied as she kept her head covered.

"Flames are you okay? You don't seem like yourself right now.." Pinks told her as she walked over and laid beside her.

"I'm fine, really." She told her as she rolled onto her back and stared at the sky.

"All right then..,you know you can speak to me if something is up, right?" Pink asked her.

"I know, Pink." She smiled at her.

Angel was still sleeping as the two were talking to each other, she was told that she needed to rest, she needed to heal up. It would be nice if Angels wounds would heal faster, but it needs time…

"I hope she gets better soon." Flames said as she was looking at her sleeping friend.

"Yeah...we should've known that her cut was bad...after the attack that happened on her, yeah." Pink told her as she started to worry a little bit for her.

"She saved our lives...something we can't repay…" Flames said as she looked back at the sky.

"I'm sure there is a way, we have her to thank that we didn't die that day." Pinks giggled as she laid across Flames.

"I'm still surprised that we manage to hide you for that long, normally they would've already found you." Flames told her as she let her friend lay on her.

"That's what sisters are for, right..?" Pink smiled, she loved her sister.

"Right." Flames told her as she licked her cheek.

* * *

Flashback. Flames, and Pink are two months old.

Young Flames was running around the area past her bedtime, she was the adventurous one back then. She didn't like going to sleep, she liked roaming around and possibly catching something. That is what saved her from being called an omega. She was running around the area, hoping to catch something to bring back to her father, but she heard some whispering nearby. Curious, she followed in the direction she heard the whisperings come from. She really wanted to know what was going on, why someone was whispering out here in the forest away from the pack, maybe the were playing hide and seek?

"OH! Yes! That's gotta be it! This one's playing hide and seek! I wonder who it is, maybe Tyron or Jack?" She thought to herself as she wondered if she could play with them.

She tiptoed once she got closer and popped her head through the bush that the whispering was in front of. What she saw wasn't her friend Tyron. She saw three wolves, one being her father. She was curious as to why her father was out here, she was sure that she saw him sleeping next to her mom and little sister.

"Oh no, did he figure out that I was out past bedtime..? Oh noo…" She thought to herself, but that wasn't it.

She listened in on what appeared to be the pack leader and his second in command, Heretic (L.) and Narix (SC). Heretic was very muscular, he had grey fur with streaks of white on the side, and he had blue eyes. Narix was the same way, but his eyes took after his mother, white.

"We know you have a daughter that is an omega, Bristan." Narix told him as they all sat down.

"You know because I told you, Narix." Bristan told him as he looked over at Heretic.

"Then you already know what the pack law has to say about omegas." Heretic told him.

"I know, sir...I'll take her to the ravine." Bristan told him. staring at him in the eyes. His voice was serious as he was when she got in trouble by him, this was the way to tell if he was telling the truth.

"The ravine…? That's where they take the bad wolves and kill them...is being an omega bad…? No, sissy can't be bad! I can't let him take her there!" She thought to herself as she took off.

The ravine as they called it wasn't really a ravine, it was a cave that had a huge drop off at the end, the room being pretty big.

No one was going to kill her sissy. She couldn't believe that her dad was gonna go through with this, why would daddy wanna kill sissy, she means no harm. She ran as fast as her little paws could, she had to beat daddy there.

When she got to her den, she looked around quickly, no one was in sight. She ran over to her sis and nudged her until she woke up.

"Pinkkkk!" Flames yelled in a whisper.

"Hrrmmaaaazz…." She turned over in her sleep, she didn't want to wake up.

"Pink you have to wake up!" She pulled on her ear, careful to not wake their mom up.

"Nnn..okaaay..I'm uup." Pink whined because she really didn't wanna wake up.

"We have to go, now." Flames exclaimed as she started to pull on her.

"Why…? What's going on..?" She asked, curious and scared because this wasn't normal behavior for her sister.

"Just for once, trust me, no questions, just come on!" Flames begged as she continued to pull on her.

She nodded and stood up. Flames sighed in relief, she normally questioned her for a long ass time. Flames ran out of the den with Pink, before they ran, she listened for any wolves nearby. She heard none.

"Come on." She told her little sis and ran for it.

Pink followed her. The two ran for a while, their pack territory was huge, no other pack occupied the south right now so the territory is pretty big.

Flames soon found a small hole that only one wolf could go through on the side of a tree that went into the ground, it looked like it would be a safe spot for her. Now they needed to figure out how deep and big it is. She went inside.

It was somewhat dark, she couldn't see, but she could tell it continued. After a minute of walking they came to an opening with slight natural light, it was enough to see though. It was big enough for them both.

"F-Flames, what's going on…?" Pink finally decided it was time to ask.

Flames looked at her and started crying. "Daddy wanted to kill you because you're an omega!"

"Wh-What..?" Pinks asked confused, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I overheard him talking to the leader...they were going to send you to the ravine, all because you're an omega." She cried, hugging her sister. "I'm not going to let them, okay? You're gonna have to stay here or they'll find you"

Pink couldn't believe what was being told to her, this was unreal, but here it was, being told to her by her sis. She wouldn't make something like this up, yet she could if she wanted to. No, the look and how she's actually crying is all the proof she needed.

"H-How will I get food and water…?'" She asked her sis.  
"D-Don't worry about that, I'll bring it all to you…" Flames told her.  
"How…?" She asked.  
"At night...when everyone's asleep." She told her.

This was going to be difficult for them, but Flames was determined to keep her sister safe. She wasn't about to just let her little sister die because of something that wasn't her fault.

"I..I gotta go now okay? I'll...I'll see you tomorrow...okay? Stay here. You got that?" Flames told her.

"I..I will." She whined, she couldn't believe this.

Flames took off out of the hidden den. She took some nearby branches and leaves over to the hole and covered it up, making it look like it's just some brush growing beside the tree. After she got done, she ran back home, hopefully they don't find her.

When she was running home, she ran into her father.

"Flames? What are you doing out of the den, never mind that, where's your sister.." He asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know dad, I've been out here exploring and looking for small rabbits." She tried to keep her cool.

"Right...always the explorer and Hunter...go back to the den and I'll let this slide." He told her. "And if you see your sister, please tell her to come home." He told her.

"Is she missing…?" She asked him.

"Yes, when I woke up, I saw both of you gone." He told her.

"I was out after you two fell asleep, then I went near the river to look around." Flames told him.

"You know the river is dangerous, especially at night." He glared at her.

"I'm sorry papa...I just wanted to find something for you." She lowered her head.

"Hmph...alright get home." He told her.

She ran home, she couldn't believe this day.

She's Humphreys age months before they meet.

"That should be enough…" Flames said to herself.

"You've been running off every time after dark, Flames. Where are you going?" A voice called out.

Flames stood still and slowly turned her head to look at who called out to her, it was her friend, Angel.

"Man she's beautiful…" She thought to herself as she walked over.

"Um...yes?" She called out loud.

"Where are you going? You've been doing this almost everyday, with food." Angel told her as she sat beside her.

"I uh...wanna eat alone somewhere?" Flames told her friend.

"Flames, you can tell me anything, we're sisters after all.." Angel told her. "Remember when you managed to sneak some food out of the leader's den? Deriz was furious."

Deriz was the new pack leader, he was not that good either, he was terrible. He was put in charge after Narix passed away.

"...P-Promise? I c-can't have you telling anyone." Flames stuttered out, she trusted Angel with her life, but her sister is more important.

"I promise with my life." Angel told her.

Flames stayed quiet for a second.

"...You...You remember how I had a sister…?" Flames began to tell her.

"Yeah, they said she ran away. Why?" She asked.

"She...that's why I've been...taking food off at night." She told her, waiting for her reaction.

"What…? She's still here?" She asked. "Why'd she run away?"

"She's an omega…" Flames told her.

"She's an...omega…?!" Angel whispered a yell. "Flames you can be killed for hiding an omega! My mom is an example…" Angel told her.

"You have a sister…?" Flames asked.

"I do...sadly she doesn't know me…" She sighed. "Father kept me away from her. He made a deal with mom...he does what he wants with her, but if the leader finds out, it's on her...well Derix found out...three days ago...father killed mom...and they kept Pure alive...until today...now dad is taking her somewhere far to either kill her or give her away for sex…I couldn't even sleep in my den.." Angel whined as she started to tear up again.

"I didn't hear about your mother, I'm...sorry Angel." She told her.

"So that's why you were bawling your eyes out…" She thought as she hugged her.

"...I don't want you to die." Angel told her.

"Then let's keep quiet, okay…?" Flames told her.

"I'll help you...okay? Not a word about this." Angel told her.

They nodded, this was how close they were.

Months later.

Angel and Flames were taking food and water to Pinks, accompanied by their friend Jack, he found out a couple days ago.

When they got there, they all walked into the hole that lead to Pinks.

"Pinks we brought you food." Flames called to her as they entered the den.

They all stood shocked as what they saw before them was Derix. He had Pinks pinned to the wall, she was terrified.

"Well well then. You finally arrive." Derix looked at the three.

"Wh-What? How'd you find this place?!" Flames yelled.

"I followed you yesterday. I came this morning. Found this trash." He told them.

"P-Please Derix don't do anything." Flames pleaded.

"Shut up, you were on your way to die anyway, you're a shit alpha, now the entire pack will be here any minute to ki-" He began.

Angel cut him him off as she started attacking him, with the help of Jack. The two double teamed him and fought like crazy. Biting, kicking, punching, flipping, all that good stuff. He was outmatched of course, these were the two best alphas this pack has. Derix managed to get one good slice on Angel, as she yelped and backed away as Jack managed to get his jaw around Derixs throat, biting hard as blood squirted everywhere.

"We gotta go now!" Flames yelled.

Everyone agreed, one by one they exited the hidden den only to have wolves running after them. Then the chase began and well, there you go for them.

I rushed just a little bit at the end.


	16. Chapter 15

Month 3 Day 6, Nightfall.

Humphrey came back dragging a dead moose with ease by the tail. The two girls were laying down, Pinks was on top of her sister, asleep. He looked over at Angel and saw that she was staring at him. She stood up and walked over to him with a slight limp.

"I heal pretty fast…" She sighed as she sat in front of him.

"I can now see that, I brought food for everyone. We're going to keep moving once it hits day." He told her as he dropped the caribou in the middle of everyone.

"...Where are we going exactly…?" She asked him with curiosity.

"I was thinking we go up north. You know, see the northern pack." He said with a smile as he took a chunk of caribou and slid it in front of her.

"Thank you…and okay then." She told him as she lowered her head and began to eat.

"Yeah." He laid down where he was standing. "So how was your sister when she was young?"

"I don't know, I wasn't allowed to hang out with her or see her, I wasn't even allowed to know her name until I found out what it was. She never knew that she had a sister as it was kept a secret, my dad kept abusing her, and then one day I heard that he was going to take her somewhere to possibly kill her or give her away for sex. I'm guessing that was the day that you found her…? Where was my dad?" She asked him as she took another bite of the meat that was in front of her.

"I caused him to run off a cliff." He told her in a slight laugh. "Oh how he just splattered on the ground. I couldn't believe that I killed someone, but now I'm just laying over here laughing my ass off. He deserved it."

"He...ran off a cliff?" She asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah, ran straight off the edge as he was chasing me, I took a sharp turn and wham, off the cliff he went." Humphrey laid on his stomach to stare at the clear night sky.

"...In a way I'm glad he's dead." She sighed as she laid beside him, done with her food.

When she laid beside him, he felt like he was laying beside Pure, the feeling started to make him tear up, but not cry. He missed her...the days they were together were short, but memorable as they both were omegas and hated in their pack for something they either couldn't help or didn't do. He looked at Angel, she was already starting to fall asleep as he looked at the cut on her side, it was already healed up pretty good. The pain might still be there, but the cut is healed up and fur is already covering it. He slowly put his head underneath her so he could act as a pillow for her. The two fell asleep together.

The next day. Month 3 Day 7 it was now morning.

Flames seems to have woken up before anyone, she noticed that Pink was still laying on her so she slowly pushed her off to not wake her up. When she got her off, she stood up, and shook herself off as she noticed the caribou Humphrey brought in.

"Oh good, food." She whispered to herself quietly as she walked over and took a chunk out of it.

She walked back over to where she was sleeping and started eating it slowly, looking around, and then she saw Angel having her head laying on Humphreys neck. That was something she wasn't expecting to see, well kinda.

"Well then…" She whispered to herself as she was pretty jealous of this.

She went back to eating the chunk of meat that she got. She like Angel, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and very kind. She started having major feelings for her the day that she found out about Pink. How she didn't go tell and instead helped? That was the day. Though she'll never get her, she's not into females like she is. She started to see some stirring coming from Pink so she looked at her.

"Good morning?" She told her as she did not know if she was actually waking up.

She was, she sat up and looked at her. "Good morning sissy…" She rubbed her eyes with her paws as she stood up and stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" Flames asked her as she went and tore a piece off for her.

"I did, your chest was so comfortable…" She smiled as the meat was placed in front of her.

"What are sisters for, right?" She giggled. "There's breakfast, eat up."

She smiled and started eating as she looked over at Angel and Humphrey. She gave the same kind of confused look that Flames did when she saw this.

"I wasn't expecting to see that…" She told Flames as she stared at the two.

"Nobody was. I wonder what they did last night, the two have a big smile on their faces.." She told her.

"Ask them when they wake up?" Pink asked.

"No, it's none of our business." Flames told her.

Pink nodded and finished up her breakfast and a few minutes later the two sleepers started waking up. Angel woke up first with a big yawn which woke Humphrey up and caused him to yawn with her. She noticed that her head was laying across his neck, she didn't remember doing that so he must've done it himself. She got off of him and she could've sworn she heard him whine at that.

"You two finally woke up." Flames told them.

"Yeah…" Angels blushed a bit as she looked away.

"Did you two eat already?" He asked them as he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, we did…" The two said in sync.

"You going to eat Angel?" Humphrey asked after he nodded to what the two over there said.

"I'm not really hungry…" She told him. "I can wait until we get another caribou."

"Alright then. We need to start moving now then since everyone is up." He looked at them all.

"Where exactly are we even going Humphrey?" Flames asked as she was curious.

"Up north, how far we're going is going to take maybe a week tops if we don't get a ride there." He told them as he started walking.

"A week?!" Flames yelled, shocked.

"Do you have a problem with what I want to do?" He asked her with his head tilted slightly.

"N-No...sorry…" She whined a little.

"Humphrey...please be kind to them…" Angel spoke to him softly.

He looked at her with a frown and nodded.

"...Sorry." He told her as he started walking. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

Kate was still healing, this was going to take a long time to heal and the medicine that's being used on her is making her loopy, basically high. She didn't know what was going on. The entire pack still didn't know about Eve's death.

"The pack must know Winston…" Tony told Winston as he sat in front of him.

"...I..I just can't believe that she's gone…" Winston whined still, he still couldn't believe it.

His loving/scary wife was now...dead. It was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry Winston…" Tony told him as he hugged him.

"Where's Hutch?" He asked as Tony released the hug.

"He's out hunting." Tony told him.

"...Call him in." He told him as he sat there.

Tony nodded and walked out the den, seconds later there was a long howl that went to a low pitch, high, low, low, high, then it stopped because Tony walked back inside.

"He should be coming." Tony sat beside him. "Why did you need him?"

"We're going to get the killer, we have two suspects." Winston told him.

A few minutes Hutch walked in the den.

"You called?" He asked the two leaders.

"Where is Andrew?"Winston asked him.

"He's patrolling the area. Why?" Hutch asked.

"Bring him to me and bring your hunting party with you as well." Winston ordered him.

"And bring Claw and Scar." Tony told him as well.

"...They're my hunting partners, Tony." Hutch looked at him.

"...Seriously?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You two were the ones that assigned the group." He told him.

"...I'm getting old." He sighed to himself.

"Yeah..I'll be back then." Hutch took off.

This was on.


	17. Chapter 16

Month 3 Day 13. Noon.

Hutch and his group, Cando, Claw, and Scar were ordered to go after Humphrey, they know it's a dangerous job, but if he killed Eve, which he did, he needs to pay for it. They've been going on weak scent trails since day 6 of month 3.

"The scent trail is getting weaker and weaker by the day Hutch. What are we going to do when it's gone?" Claw asked as she walked beside him.

"The trail is heading north, so if we lose it, we have a slight heading…" Scar told her as he was in the back.

"What if he decided to turn and head back south or west?" Cando suggested as he was looking around to see if he can spot anything.

"Cando is right." Hutch told them as he continued to walk. "If we lose the trail, we'll be stuck here with nothing."

"Then we need to find something." Claw told them as she started looking around for anything that can help them if they lose the trail.

"I'm surprised we haven't found any tracks…" Scar said as he was looking at the ground.

"They must've been swept away or something." Hutch told him.

"Well whatever the case is we need to keep searching." Claw sighed.

They kept on walking on their weak trail after Humphrey. Claw wasn't watching where she was going so once she placed her foot in a certain spot….SNAP! She screamed in pain as her leg got caught in a bear trap. When it snapped on her leg as hard as it did it snapped the bone and tore through some meat, she was in a heap of pain as she fell down, screaming in pain. Cando, Hutch, and Scar rushed over and tried to pry the bear trap open. They didn't have any success with using their paws so they tried to use something to pry it away from her. After a minute of her just screaming and bleeding out from her leg, they finally managed to get her broken foot out. As it came out it was bleeding slowly when the metal was in, when it came out, it started bleeding rapidly.

"Get something to cover it!" Hutch ordered the two stable alphas.

They ran around looking for anything to help cover their friends injury. About five minutes passed and they finally return to see Hutch trying to keep her from losing more blood. They ran over and started applying everything onto her leg, it kept her leg from bleeding out more, but it wouldn't last long. She already lost a lot of blood from the five minutes of them trying to find something.

"She's lost a lot of blood...this isn't good." Hutch looked at his two alpha companions.

"FUCK how'd this happen?" Cando asked everyone.

"I don't think she was paying attention to where she was stepping." Scar replied. "In any other case, we need more of what we got if we're going to keep her from bleeding out."  
"Right...for now gather as much as you can. We're gonna need it…" Hutch ordered.

The two alphas ran to where they found the leaves and herbs that they got. Claws was already out cold. Hutch tended to the wounded Claw, watching over her as he heard footsteps coming towards him, opposite from where Cando and Scar went.

"Who goes there?" He called out as he stood up, getting in a defensive stance.

A few seconds later a wolf walked out, the wolf was female.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, curious.

The wolf in front of him had one white eye and one blue eye, her fur being white.

"I'm just passing through, trying to find a loved one…" She told him as she looked at him.

* * *

Humphrey and his three girls were walking to the north pack, it was still a day away, and it was snowing. Angel was better, her limping was gone and she got a bit closer to Humphrey. Humphrey didn't attack Flames at all while walking, instead he would ask her something or demonstrate something new for her as they were walking the trail. She enjoyed him doing that because it was something new that she could learn to become a better alpha.

"You know, you're probably like a brother to her now." Angel told him as she was in the back talking to Pinks.

"You think so?" He asked, looking at her.

"I haven't seen her smile at being taught something new in ages." She giggled.

"I see." He looked around, seeing where they were at. "We should probably be there in a day."

"Can we take a breather…? My legs are hurting…" Pinks whined as she didn't want to walk anymore.

"Alright. I'll go find some food for us, Flames, you want to come?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She chipped and ran over to him.

"We'll be back." He told the two staying behind.

Angel nodded, walked over to Pink, and they started talking as the two went to find something to eat.

As they were walking, Humphrey decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"You ever hunt something like this or have you just stuck with small animals?" He asked her as he looked at her.

"I...can only hunt...small animals, I'm not strong enough for a caribou…" She looked down in shame.

"We'll fix that then." He told her.

"In one hunt?" She asked him.

"Gimme your paw." He told her as he stopped and sat down.

"Um…" She sat down and gave him one of her front paw.

He examined it to see that all the claws on this paw were very dull, not a good sign. He sighed and looked at her with disappointment.

"How can you cut something with these dull claws?" He asked as he started using his sharp ass claws to sharpen hers.

"I..don't know how to sharpen them…" She told him with a frown.

"You find something sharp and just scrape it on your claws, least that's what I do." He told her.

After a few minutes he finally got all of her claws sharpened on all of her paws.

"...Were your claws always white?" She asked him.

"No, they have a certain poison on them." He told her.

She looked at him shocked. "What? And you just put it on mine?!"

He looked at his claws and saw that none of it came off so he looked back at her. "None of it came off so you're fine, even if some did, you'd be fine as long as you don't scratch yourself in a spot you can't get your mouth to."

She just looked at him and sighed. "So why do I need sharp claws?"

"With dull claws you can't cut or grip onto anything." He told her. "You would lose your grasp on any animal."

"Oh…" She looked down.

"Did they not teach you in alpha school?" He asked her, as she should know this stuff.

"...They always had me doing something during the lesson, I managed to pick up..some stuff." She whined.

"Hmph...I'll make you a deal then." He told her, grinning slightly.

"...What...kind of deal?" She asked him.

"One that you can't refuse." He told her.


	18. Chapter 17

Month 3 Day 13

She looked at him as she waited for him to tell her what the deal would be. He just stared at her, grinning as he opened his mouth to tell her what it was.

"You have to listen to me when I train you, or else." He told her, smiling.

"In return…?" She asked him, curiously.

"I'll teach you how to become a proper alpha." He told her, looking dead serious as he can be.

Her heart skipped a beat in excitement, all she had to do was listen to him and he would be her teacher. He was right, it was a deal she couldn't refuse. She nodded rapidly, tail wagging as she was smiling wide.

"You got a deal!" She squealed instantly hugging him.

"First off no hugging…" He told her causing her to let go really quick.

"Sorry…" She told him as she let go and backed up a bit with her head lowered.

"It's fine just don't do that again. Alright?" He told her.

She nodded and looked at him. "What are we going to be doing now?"  
"We're going to go find something to eat." He told her as he started walking around.

She followed him and he lifted his head up and started sniffing the area around them, trying to see if there's any other animals around here that they could eat. He looked at her while doing this, expecting her to copy him. Once she saw him look at her she began to do the exact thing that he was doing. He nodded and started it again. They kept walking, sniffing the area.

"What are you doing while sniffing the area?" He asked as he was looking around, pointing his ears in random directions, not the same spot though.

"I'm just sniffing…?" She told him as she thought that was all she had to do at the moment.

"Sniffing isn't the only thing that you need to do, you have to use your ears and eyes. Just sniffing isn't going to do anything because you might be sniffing over here but hear something over there or see something." He told her as he went back to doing what he was doing. "You have to train your nose to smell, your ears to hear, and your eyes to see."

She nodded, taking in what he said to do, so she started to do exactly what he said.

* * *

Hutch looked at the girl, she looked very strong in a way of being hot as she was.

"...Who are you first." He asked her.

"My name is Pure." She told him, staring at him to keep him from trying to make a move.

"...Hutch." He told her, keeping an eye on her for the same reason.  
"And the one injured?" She asked curiously.

"...Claws...she stepped in a bear trap." He told her.

She nodded and looked back at him. "Sorry to hear about that."

"...Who is this wolf that you're looking for." Hutch asked her.

"...Diamond…" She told him, not really wanting to give up the name.

"That sounds like a girls name." Hutch told her.

"...It is a girl." She lied to him.

"...She has grey fur and blue eyes." She told him. "I think she's heading up north."

"That's where we're going so far unless we get another lead." He told her. "Maybe you saw this guy, his name is Humphrey, basically the same description...you gave..me."

He stared at her for a second, he suspected that she was lying about who she was looking for, but there was actually no way to tell. There actually might be a girl who looks like Humphrey.

"...No I haven't seen him." She told him.

He nodded and sighed. "Great, we've been after him for a week almost."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" She asked him with more curiosity.

"We think he killed our leaders wife and he did beat the shit out of his old mate. So bad he broke her legs and ripped meat off of her." He told her.

She stood there for a second. She knew Humphrey wouldn't kill someone or beat someone up unless it had to be done. He wouldn't just do it for no reason, but it's been a couple months since she last saw him, maybe he changed.

"...Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that." She told him, feeling a little bad.

"Which is why we're going after him." He told her.

"I see, that is a good reason…" She told him as she sat down. "Is she going to be okay…? I mean you don't seem to be freaking out."

"We got the leg patched up, two more of my wolves are going to get some leaves." He told her as he sat down.

She nodded.

A few minutes passed and Cando and Scar returned with some leaves. They took notice of Pure sitting there with Hutch.

"Who is this?" Cando asked, not doing anything because there was no sign of danger coming from the area.

"...Cando, Scar, meet Pure. She's going after a loved one." He told them as he stood up.

"...Nice to meet you." Cando told her.

"Yeah, hi." Scar told her.

"Nice to meet you as well." She smiled at them.

"How is she doing?" Scar asked about Claw.

"She's still out cold, but the bleeding stopped." Hutch told them.

"That's good…" Scar sighed happily.

"We'll rest up here for a bit." Hutch told them. "You can join us if you wish."

Pure nodded and laid down on the ground. Scar went out to hunt for something. Cando started keeping watch around the area.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you and your mate get separated." Hutch asked her.

"...We were attacked…" She told him.

"Attacked?" He said in confusion.

"Yes…" She said.

She went on about what happened that day, how they were attacked that day, how her mate tried to defend them. How after Diamond tried to take them, they beat her, then she tried helping Diamond only to get beat and picked up by the neck.

"...How...how I didn't die th-that day...I don't know, all I remember was hearing a crack and then it was darkness. I woke up in a cave with a wolf, he had my entire body covered up with bandages, apparently the loud snap that I heard was my leg and the blood that squirted was just the blood being forced out...good thing it wasn't a major artery. And my neck wasn't crushed, it was like being choked basically…well anyways I got better about a month later, then for another month I was trained to be an alpha." She said a mouthful.

"Wow...that's harsh." Hutch told her, sighing.

"Y-Yeah...I miss her…" Pure whined.

"I hope you find her, Pure." Hutch told her.

"Yeah me too…" She sighed.

"I got a caribou." Scars dropped a caribou in front of them.

"That's a big one holy crap." Cando said wide eyed with a whistle.

"Good job Scar." Hutch complimented his kill.

"Eat up." He smiled and sat down.


	19. Chapter 18

Day 20.

After they dragged Humphrey to the river to leave him for dead they went back to the den to get the girl's dead body to take it somewhere.

"So where we going to drop this damn thing off? One asked the leader.

"I don't know, just throw it somewhere far away." The leader told him.

"I'm not doing it so." The one told him as he went and laid down beside a wall.

Another sighed as he walked over to the supposedly dead body and picked it up onto his back. He looked at the leader, shrugged, and walked out the den with her body. He took her somewhere random and just plopped her dead body, little did they know of her small breathing. He left her there for the vultures to feed on.

What seemed like hours, was only a few minutes before a female wolf, that looked like Humphrey as a female, but with white eyes, came running over to her. She noticed that she was barely alive. She also knew about how she was just dropped here. She picked the slowly dying wolf up and onto her back and took off towards her distant den, she needed to hurry before she loses her. She ran as fast as she could, once she got to familiar ground that was close to her den.

"HONEY I NEED HELP!" She cried out as loud as she could, running past two broken trees towards a small cave inside the bottom of a tall cliff.

When she cried out her plea for help a greyish wolf that looked like Humphrey but older, came running out. Once he saw the wolf on his wife's back, he ran over, and took her from her so she could go get everything ready. He ran inside and laid her down on the ground as slow as he possibly could.

"How are the herbs and bandages coming?!" He called out to his wife as he tried his best to keep the blood from coming out.

"I'm coming!" She called out as she ran back with everything that they need.

They quickly started patching her up do to they wanted to try and save the poor wolf in front of them. They put some herbs on her neck and started quickly wrapping the wounds up all while wrapping up the other wounds and making a leaf cast on a leg. This took a bit, but they soon managed to get the blood under control.

"She...seems to have lost a lot of blood, I don't think she'll make it. Plus her neck was in bad condition, someone must've had their jaw around her neck and tried crushing it." The dude said sighing. "We tried, but I don't think she'll live for long. I mean she's barely breathing."

"We can only have hope Nick…" The female told her husband. "Remember when you found me? You managed to heal me up."

"Yeah, but I think this is a little worse, I mean look at her." He said pointing at her.

"Just have faith…" She told him.

"I'll keep watch over her then...you go get some sleep.

She nodded and went somewhere in the den to fall asleep. He looked at the poor wolf in front of him and shook his head slightly.

"Pull through…" He whispered as he laid near her and kept watch.

Day 21.

Nick was lying near the poor wolf still watching her, it seems that the medicine was slightly working because over the night her breathing seemed to slowly go back to normal.

"Seems like you're pulling through." He told himself as he sat up.

"Nnngaah ooooooww…" The wolf began to wake up.

He looked at the wolf with wide eyes, she wasn't supposed to be waking up with this kind of injury.

She laid there on the dirt floor, not moving but her eyes were opening. "Wh-Where am I…"

"You're in my den." Nick told her in a calm voice.

"H-Ho…" She passed back out.

He nodded at that, she shouldn't wake up, now she just needs her sleep.

Month 1 Day 20.

Pure was now healed up, the two wolves took care of her, fed her and everything. Now she had everything taken off of her and she tried walking again, it was difficult, but she managed. Now she sat in front of her saviors, eating with them.

"I...can't thank you two enough for saving me…" She told them when they got done eating.

"Don't worry about it deary." Nick's wife told her while smiling.

"Okay, Ruby…"She smiled a little at her.

"So...now that you're able to speak, can you tell us what happened?" Nick asked her.

"Me and my boyfriend were attacked…" She began to explain everything.

After about a minute of explaining she looked to the ground, tears dropping as Ruby went over and hugged him.

"It's okay deary…" She tried comforting her.

"What was his name?" Nick asked her.

"Y-You both looked like him." She whined.

The two looked at eachother, then back at her.

"That explains the hug you gave me when you first saw me." Nick told her. "What was his name?"

"Humphrey…" She told him.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Was he an Omega in the western pack?! " Ruby quickly asked.

"Y-Yeah…" She told them. "Why..?"

"Oh my...Honey…" Ruby looked at her husband.

"...He was our son." Nick told Pure.


	20. Chapter 19

Month 1 Day 21.

"...He was our son." Nick told Pure.

She looked at him with wide eyes. Was he serious? He had to be kidding… Though the two of them did look a lot like him, female, and older male version.

"He never spoke of you, how can I believe you about something like this?" Pure asked them with curiosity in the tone of her voice.

"Let me tell you what happened…" Ruby stated.

Pure's ears perked up as she got ready for Ruby to explain everything about what they just said.

"When Humphrey was three weeks old we could tell that he was going to be an omega. When we found out about that, we were devastated about it because of the pack law for the northern pack.

We could not have any omega children so we had to get rid of them, we didn't kill them, no they weren't cruel, they understood that you can't help being born an omega.

So we had to give our pup to a pack that allowed omegas. We could've chosen one of the packs that belonged to the north, but we chose the Western pack." She spat a mouthful.

"Why did you choose that one?" Pure asked as she was starting to get into this.

"We knew Winston. He was part of the Northern pack, but he decided to scoot away and make a new pack, The Western Pack. Winston was a dear friend of ours, very kind." Ruby spat out some more.

"So you gave him to Winston?" Pure asked as it started raining where they were at.

"Yeah, then we had to go back to the north because Nick was one of the top alphas in the pack. If we would have left, the pack would've came after him." She told her.

"What about you?" Pure tilted her head.

"Pack healer…"She sighed.

"Well why didn't you visit Humphrey? Or at least send a message Or tell Winston to tell him about you two?" She asked with curiosity, she was full of questions.

"We tried, but were denied as we couldn't leave the pack territory, our messages never got there. We told Winston that if our ways of trying to contact or visiting were unable to be accomplished, to not tell him about us for the fear of him coming up to the north and be killed." Nick told her, sighing.

"...Well if you're part of the north pack, what are you doing here?" She asked them.

"We had another kid three months ago, we had a new leader because the old one passed away, this one had omegas killed...no one liked that, especially me. I went to the leader pissed off after I came home to see Ruby beat to hell in back, and our kid dead by the only wolves that liked the new rule." Nick told her. "So long story short, we fought, it was a tie, and we were banished from the pack and any other pack that belonged to the north."

"Well if you were banished why didn't you go visit Humphrey?" She asked another question.

"When we finally decided to go visit, we heard that he...was banished from the western pack. So we headed back here." Ruby lowered her head with a frown.

"How far is Sawtooth from here?"Pure asked.

"Not far, if it was you'd be dead." Nick told her.

"...I'm trying to figure out how we never smelled you guys scent…" She told them with her head tilted.

"We never go around there much for our scent to actually linger around." Nick told her.

"...Okay…well...um...it's..it's nice knowing all of this, but I should go look for Humphrey, I don't think he's dead.." Pure told them both.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked her.

"He wasn't injured as bad as I was, he could've healed himself or been found like you two found me." She told them with a big smile. "He's hard to kill."

"What rank are you?" Nick asked her, assuming it was omega.

"...O..mega." She sighed, she didn't like being a weak helpless omega.

"You can't expect to survive out there can you?" He asked her.

"We did for nineteen days…." She looked at him.

"Thats nice and all, but if you're gonna actually go out there and explore the world looking for our son, you need to know how to take care of yourself. I'm willing to teach you on one condition." He told her, looking rather serious.

"What's that…?" She asked him.

"You just find our boy...okay…?" He asked with a frown.

She nodded with a smile. "You have a deal."

The two smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." The two told her with a big smile.

"When do we start?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Nick told her with a smile.

"Oh, that's neat. Well, can you tell me more about the North?" She asked with curiosity.

" I'll let Ruby tell you." Nick got up and left the area.

Ruby smiled wide at that. "Instead I'll tell you a story."

She took a deep breath.

"There was two main packs long ago called "The North Pack" and "The South Pack." They were the pack superpowers, both being the dominate packs of their region. Though they couldn't control it all because their land was huge. So in order to do so, they allowed wolves from their packs to branch out and make new packs within their borders, but in order to do so, the pack had to serve their main pack if they were to go into war.

They could do what they wanted, but had to serve their main pack. Now the two packs didn't necessarily border each other, no, there was no pack land, land that neither wanted so they just kept it as a place of peace between them. Both agreed that the land would stay packless do to they didn't need it.

After a loong period of time the two packs hated each other for the reason was that the South didn't have much territory do to the humans that came along and well started wiping them out.

Every branch of the south began to be killed off. Beings the north was cold, there was barely any human activity, yes there was some, but it wasn't much to destroy them as bad as it was going down south. So the north still had their territory and food. The south was being destroyed so they wanted to take over the land of no pack by force so they could keep from being killed off. The north didn't like them trying by force because when they tried by force they killed whatever north pack wolf was there. So a war broke out between them.

The leader of the South for this generation shouldn't have tried to take by force, but should've told the leader of the North what was happening. He would've been kind and let them come to the North to keep away from the humans. But no...he had to be stupid and use force.

The north was winning of course. The South stopped attacking after a while so they could muster a force, it was going to take a while because the South population dropped dramatically because of both North and Humans.

So after the attacks stopped, maybe a few years back, you won't believe it, but the oldest son of the North fell in love with the daughter of the South's leader and the son of the South fell in love with the North's daughter. The son of the North being Winston, the daughter of the South being Eve, the son of the South being Tony, and the daughter of the North being Crystal, who later on passed away after giving birth to Tony's son, Garth.

Beings neither leader wanted to ruin their kids love, they settled down and made peace again, thus after Winston scooted away from the north and made the Western pack with his mate Eve and Tony did the same with his wife and made the Eastern Pack, both had kids after the pack was made in No Pack Land.

The South stayed where they were at because the humans stopped wiping them out. The leader of the North told the South that if they were in trouble, just send word and they'll help. I think that's gonna change.

Though apparently a few years for the Eastern pack, food went down for them. A war almost broke out between the new packs, but it was going to go for an arranged marriage between the two kids of theirs so that a war wouldn't break out, but that didn't work out.

Winston's daughter fell in love with an Omega, and Tony's son fell in love with Winston's Omega daughter, now abolishing the Alpha and Omegas can't mate law that everyone followed, then after, now we know those two as the United pack, also the pack that separates the North from the South. Now from here on, I don't know anything." Ruby spat out a fuck load.

Pure was laying down as she was just listening to the story, more like a history lesson. She enjoyed it.

"That was a really good story, though I think it was a history lesson, not a story.." Pure told her.

"History story." Ruby smiled at her.

Pure nodded as she stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to get some rest." She said as she walked away.

When she went to sleep she wondered about Humphrey. She wondered if he was alive, she missed him. She fell asleep talking to him.

Month 3 Day 5.

"Nick...thank you." Pure gave him a goodbye hug.

"No problem, just find our son okay?" Nick told her.

She nodded and smiled at him. "I will find him."

She looked at Ruby and smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Ruby smiled and hugged her. Once that was over, she left the area and headed back down to Sawtooth.

The reason why is because of what she heard from the pack that just moved in. They apparently been having trouble with some wolf that looked identical to Humphrey. She didn't hear what was going on, but she knew he was probably doing it in self defense. So she set off on her adventure.

(A/N I might come back and tweak this chapter up.)


	21. Chapter 20

Month 3 day 14.

"We should've encountered a north wolf already." Humphrey said as he was easily making a path through the deep snow in front of them.

"Do you want to encounter one?" Angel asked Humphrey with quite the curiosity.

"I'd rather we didn't…" Pink whined as she unexpectedly said her reply first.

"I don't really either…" Angel sighed as she didn't want to really fight anything.

"Yeah. I would like to run into one." Humphrey told them with a grin as he looked at Flames. "Flames? How about you?"

Everyone looked at Flames as they waited for her to answer. Truth be told, she didn't, but she did want to impress Humphrey. So she looked at them with a huge smile.

"Of course! What reason should we not have an encounter with one?" She smiled at him as she tried to impress him.

"See? That's what I like to hear." Humphrey let out a chuckle.

He continued to walk through the snow, making a clear path for them as it slowly started snowing again. Flames sighed as she stayed in the back, keeping to herself so she can think straight. Humphrey was now her mentor, was this a bad thing or a good thing?

Five minutes passed of silence. Humphrey was keeping his guard up so they don't get ambushed, Angel was now walking beside him to aid him in a way, Pink was staying close to them as the reason being Omega, and Flames was in the back, still doing what Humphrey told her that she should be doing when she's in an unknown territory.

"In all honesty, I think we should be arriving any minute now, we've already been in the north pack territory for, well a while now." Humphrey was scanning the area now since he was able to see past the snow.

He never understood why the snow was so deep back there.

"See anything?" Flames asked as she was still looking around.

"I don't." Angel whispered.

"Nei- North Wolves...dead ahead. They don't see us, yet. Good…" He whispered as he hunkered down behind the somewhat snow wall.

He made them get down so they wouldn't be spotted by the group of three, although the lack of snow that was making a trench in a way should mean that someone was near, but you never know. They might not be that smart. Snow coming down on them from the sky.

"Why are we sneaking?" Angel whispered to him.

"I want to have some fun okay?" Humphrey grinned at her. "I haven't killed something in forever."

* * *

Hutch was carrying Claws on his back as Cando, Pure, and Scar followed behind. They were only a day behind it would seem. but the snow that they are encountering might delay them as it seems like a blizzard might show up.

"You would think we'd see a trail or something from this snow already, maybe." Scars said aloud.

"We only have a hunch that they are heading up to the north, we lost their scent days ago." Hutch sighed as he looked up at the sky only to have small snowflakes fall onto his face.

"...Well I think he might be heading north." Pure told them to keep the spirits up.

"What makes you think that eh?" Scars asked looking at her.

She shrugs and looks at him. "From what I heard from your description, he might have been from the North, found out, and decided to...go back?"

"How can you be certain that he's a north wolf, he grew up in the Western Pack." Hutch looked at her.

"It's just a guess, Hutch…" She looked at him.

"Right...That's all we can go off of, guesses right now…" He sighed as she continued to walk forward.

About five minutes later the snow started falling down faster and bringing more with every snow falling down. Hutch started looking for a small den to hold everyone, he thinks a blizzard might be approaching in this area. Scar noticed what he was doing and decided to help.

"So much for going forward." He thought in his wolf head.

* * *

(Not going to do a fight scene here.)

Humphrey done took out the North wolves that they saw while they were walking.

The joy he had when he slammed his claws into one of their faces, tearing and ripping their legs off as he demolished the body. Another one he slammed his paw down the wolves throat and yanked something out as he kicked the body into a tree, then just smashing its face in. The other one he decided to do things more slowly as the wolf kept backing away in fear.

He pinned the wolf down and began to slowly cut into his body as the wolf howled in pain, that probably brought attention to them. He didn't care, after slowly sinking his claws around the wolf's body, he started choking him out with one paw, allowing him only to breath every now and then until the poison finally killed him.

He was now soaked in blood and possibly has some wolf meat in his fur somewhere.

"YEESS!" He howled in joy as he just jumped around in glee as he looked back over towards everyone that was with him.

They just stared at him with wide eyes and jaws open, they couldn't believe what they actually witnessed. Though they would have to soon move as it looked like a blizzard was going to be forming here as well. From where Humphrey was standing, the snow didn't look deep as it was where they were at.

"Well you three coming or what? They're not going to be bothering us. Well...they won't." He just smiled as blood dripped from his muzzle.

Hesitantly, one by one they walked towards him as he walked somewhere random, also looking for a den.

"If there's a blizzard, everything will be covered. Perfect..." He thought.


	22. Chapter 21

Month 3 day 16.

Humphrey and his partners were stuck inside a cave while a blizzard kept going on for the past two days. They managed to get something to last them for a few days while they were trapped in the cave.

"...This is nice, we're stuck here because of this blizzard." Flames whined as she just laid where she was at.

"I'm glad that the blizzard is here, that means our tracks are covered and the dead bodies are hidden in the snow." Humphrey said with a smile on his face.

"...You're still covered in their blood." She pointed out to him.

"One doesn't take a bath in this cold weather." He told her with his head titled.

"True...I guess?" She was confused a bit.

"The blizzard should stop in a bit, then we'll have to dig our way out of this cave." He smiled at her.

"...Are you...okay?" She asked him.

He just smiled at her, teeth kinda showing. In fact he wasn't okay, he was thinking about his dead girlfriend, it was only making him angry. If he didn't control it somehow he was sure that he was going to hurt everyone here. That was something he didn't want to happen do to the fact of Angel being Pures sister. He looked at her and then walked to the end of the cave to lay down, laughing to himself every few minutes.

"Everything is okay." He would mutter out as he laid there.

After about a few minutes everyone took notice and looked at each other.

"Will he be okay?" Pinks asked them.

"I'll go talk to him…" Angel told them as she walked over to him, laid beside him, and began to lick.

The two wolves looked at the two in the back before they looked at each other. Pinks shrugged and went over to a spot to lay down, Flames walked over to the wall of snow that was blocking the exit. She got curious and started digging her way out. Pinks watched her as she did that.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" She told her as she just watched her do what she was doing.

Flames ignored her and kept digging through the snow. After a few minutes of digging her way out she finally got out. To her surprise the blizzard was over so she crawled out of the cave and out into the open area. All that could be seen was just white as everything was covered in snow.

"Guys it's over!" She called to them when she stuck her head into the hole she made.

A few seconds and Pinks was crawling out, seeing that she was having trouble, Flames grabbed her by the scruff, and helped her out into the open. A second later, Angel was crawling out and she was followed by Humphrey.

"So...It is." He looked around the area.

All he saw was just a snow covered landscape and the mountain up ahead.

"Great. There's the mountain over there. It will take us about an hour it would seem." He said with a big grin.

"...Why do you want to go there so bad anyway?" Flames asked him with curiosity.

"That is for you to find out." He told them with a smile.

Everyone just looked at each other.

"...Why can't you tell us now?" Angel asked him with begging eyes.

If she wanted something she would do this and it would almost instantly work on him for some reason. He just stared at her with a frown and sighed.

"I have some business with the second in command." He told them with a slightly growl on the second in command.

He started walking once he finished that sentence, everyone looked at each other and then followed him. He started talking to himself.

"There should be more wolves ahead of us, this is the main pack territory." He thought to himself.

* * *

Cando, Claw, Hutch, Pure, and Scar were all huddled in a small den to keep from getting caught in the blizzard, to bad it wasn't roomy. Claws finally woke up a few hours ago, she was still injured and unable to walk so that was a problem.

"Is it over yet?" Scar complained as he didn't like the tight spot they were in.

"I don't know, how can we know when there's snow...blocking the exit." Hutch told him for the fourteenth time.

"It's been….I don't know." Claws sighed.

"Two days." Pure told them with certainty.

They looked at her with their heads tilted.

"How do you know?" Hutch asked her with curiosity in his voice.

"I made it a routine that I go to sleep when it hits close to midnight and wake up once the sun starts to rise, so my body becomes naturally tired when it's midnight and I wake up once the sun rises. Kinda easy to do if you have help." She explained it to them with a smile.

"...Huh…" Claws was impressed.

"Screw this." Scars told them as he started digging his way out, throwing some snow on them in the process.

"Hey watch it you're getting snow on me." Claws told him as she winced in pain.

"Sorry, this place is small okay? I'm getting us out." He continued to dig his way out.

Everyone just sighed as they watched him dig through the snow, they were expecting him to dig out into the blizzard, but they were glad to see that he crawled out into the clear open snowy plains.

"Everything is covered in snow, Hutch!" He called to them in disappointment. "Now how are we going to find him? The scent trails are gone!"  
"Then we just keep heading north!" Hutch told him as he looked at the rest of the group. "Help me get Claws out." He was looking at Cando.

"I hate this…" She told them.

Beings Scars clawed his way out of the small den it made it just a bit more roomier so they could get Claws out by helping her into the hole and pushing her out, allowing Scar to help pull her out. The second to leave was Cando, then Pure, and finally Hutch. They all climbed out to a snowy landscape, everything was covered so now they didn't know where they were going at all.

"Great this is nice, now we don't know what direction we have to go." Cando told them with disappointment.

"Not really. All we have to do is go north." Pure told them.

"What makes you say that eh?" Scars asked her.

"Well it's called the North Pack for a reason, if we head north we're bound to find a local pack or the actual north pack. Also north is that way." She told them while pointing towards the distant mountain that she could make out..

"...You're a smart girl, you know that?" Hutch told her.

"Thank you..? I...can see a mountain from where we're at.." She said with a rather odd tone.

"Well we have our direction, let's go before another blizzard hits us.." Hutch told them.

"I'll carry Claws." Pure picked Claws up.

"I can walk on my own…" She whined because she didn't like being carried.

"You'll slow us down for now, for now you'll be on my back." Pure told her with a smile on her face.

"Fine…"She told her with a groan.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me. Hey Hutch!" Pure called out to him.

He looked back at her with a face of curiosity. "Yeah? What is it?"

"We should look for some food." She told him with a smile.

"I agree...Cando, Scar, you two go find something for us, okay?" He asked them to do this for him.

The two nodded and took off to find them some food.

"After we eat I think we should move until night comes." Pure suggested to him.

"Alright." Hutch agreed.

"Looks like I won't be carrying you until we get something to eat." Pure laid Claws down and giggled at her.

"I don't know why we suggested to move in the first place if we weren't going to actually move at all..." She mumbled to herself.

Humphrey and his three girls are a day ahead of them still, how long before they catch up depends on what happens.


	23. Chapter 22

Month 3 Day 16 an hour later.

The four wolves were walking towards the mountain when they were stopped by the sight of five wolves guarding the mountain entrance. He hid behind a tree as the other three hid behind their own trees, he looked over at them and smiled. They frowned and shook their heads no because they knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Humphrey don't!" Angel whispered a yell to him.

He ignored her and started limping out towards the five wolves who were just laying down as they were guarding the entrance. He hung his head low and just limped over towards them, good thing he still had all the blood stains on his body. A minute later they saw him once he got close. He looked up at them with a frown and then collapsed.

"Oh shit." One wolf said as he got up and ran over to him. "Guys get over here!"

The other wolves stood up and ran over to him.

"Who is this guy?" One asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, but he's bloodied up. He needs help go get the healer." The one that ran over told one of his friends.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Another replied.

"Neither do I."

"Yeah me either.

Since they were all at him now, he started laughing and stood up.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary." He smiled at them and lunged at one.

"SHIT! I told you I didn't like this!" One yelled.

Humphrey tackled one and bit into his throat, ripping it out while leaving the unlucky wolf bleeding to death as he now has a chunk of his neck ripped out, now squirting blood onto the snowy white ground. He looked at the remaining four with a smile as he spit the chuck of meat he took out of the dead wolf's neck out. The remaining wolves circled him in a defensive position. He stood there as he slowly turned and looked at them with a smile.

"Shall we dance?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Get him!" One yelled with anger.

The snow and trees around them were about to have a shade of red on them.

Humphrey jumped over the first one that got close to him, causing him to run into the other one behind him. They yelped as the collided into each other, the impact causing them to roll backwards into a nearby tree, the one Pink was hiding behind. She did her best to keep from screaming. Humphrey looked at the two in front of him. They ran at him, once getting close enough they started swinging their paws and going for his neck. He moved out of the way of their bites and ducked from their paws. He jumped onto one of theirs back, standing on it as the other lunged at him while the one he was on tried getting him off, it resulted into Humphrey jumping off of him and the one he was on to be hit by the one that lunged at him.

"Is this all you got?" He taunted them as he sat down and watched them recover.

"He hasn't even attacked us…" One groaned as he stood back up, snow on him.

"He's toying with us now…" Another said as they all got organized.

"Circle him." A wolf said.

He sat there and smiled at them with his eyes closed as they started circling him. One decided to run at him. Humphrey opened his eyes and looked at the wolf who was running at him.

"You first?" He said aloud to them all.

"You're going to pay for killing my friend!" He screamed at Humphrey with anger in his voice.

"Let's see about that." He grinned at him.

The wolf got close enough to throw his paw at him, Humphrey, stood up, dodged the attack, and then snapped his mouth onto the wolf's arm, causing him to scream in pain once he bit down, snapping it. While he was screaming in pain, Humphrey slung him towards a tree, and looked at the next wolves who were standing there.

"Well? Who's next?" He asked them with blood dripping from his mouth onto the white snow.

They looked at him, baring their teeth, and snarling at him, they were pissed. All three of the ran at him, he was having too much fun again. He stood there, counted to three, and ran at them. When all four of them got close, they started swinging their claws, and tried to bite him. He slapped one of them in the face when he tried to bite him, he ducked on the two who tried to hit him with their claws. When he ducked from the two, the third one tried biting his tail, he used his back legs to kick him in the face, causing him to yelp, and roll back, holding his face, he rolled behind the tree Pinks was hiding behind. She whined, and the third wolf heard her.

He didn't want to kill them, yet. The remaining two looked at each other and then back at him.

"He's strong…" One complained a bit.

"Are you two having any fun like I am? Because I'm having a fucking blast here!~" Humphrey shouted with joy.

"What do we do?" The other asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let him pass." The one told the other.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not passing until you're all de-

"Look boys, see what I found." The third one called out.

Humphrey didn't see where he rolled off too, that was bad. Everyone looked over towards the third wolf, he was bleeding out the mouth, the kick was really hard. He kicked Pinks out into the open and looked at Humphrey.

"I assume she's with you? You're little girlfriend?" He grinned at him. "Or sibling?"

"Let. Her. Go." He growled at him.

"Ah so she is something to you?" He grinned at him as he kicked her down onto the ground.

"AH!" She yelped as she started whining.

"I said let her go." Humphrey snarled at him.

"Why? You are here trying to kill us for no reason." He told him as the other two stood behind him. "Well you killed one of us."  
"She has nothing to do with this." Humphrey told him.

"Ah but I think she does." The wolf grinned at him. "You do anything, and I'll slice her throat."  
"You wouldn't harm an innocent girl." Humphrey spat out as he started walking towards him.

He grabbed Pinks by the neck and held a single claw to her throat, causing her to gag.

"Wouldn't I?" He growled at him, looking angry, snow was falling down hard now.

"H-Humphrey! Help!" She whined, she couldn't do anything.

Humphrey didn't believe it so he started to run at him. The wolf shook his head and went

to slice her throat, only for someone to bite hard into his neck, causing blood to splash everywhere as he started choking on his own blood.


	24. Chapter 23

Month 3 Day 16.

Humphrey didn't believe it so he started to run at him. The wolf shook his head and went to slice her throat, only for someone to bite hard into his neck, causing blood to splash everywhere as he started choking on his own blood. Humphrey looked at the wolf that just bit into this wolf's neck to see Flames. She looked pissed as she ripped a chunk of meat out of the wolf's neck causing blood to splash out onto her and Pinks. When the blood hit Pinks she yelped and cowered in fear as Flames ran at the other two wolves.

"Uhhh.." The two wolves said in unison.

She looked over at one of the remaining three wolves, ran at them, and tackled one of them. When she tackled him to a nearby tree, she started clawing his face, making him scream in pain as Humphrey and the other two wolves watches what she's doing to this wolf.

"Well okay then Flames." Humphrey sat down and watched as she killed this wolf with her sharp claws.

She kept clawing and punching him until she sliced his neck open do to he couldn't block her hits with his paws anymore do to she broke them. After she slit his throat, blood shooting out, the blood covering her as he chokes on his own blood, dying shortly after, she kept at it. This scared the other two as they watched yet another one of their friends get killed.

"Wh-What do we do now?!" One yelled as he stood beside Humphrey.

"Well I'm feeling generous now, so you can either die or run," He told them with a grin.

They looked at each other and bolted towards their pack.

"Don't forget to mention what happened!" He yelled at them as the disappeared into the pathway leading to their pack.

Flames soon stopped what she was doing and just stood there, breathing heavily, while covered in blood. Pinks just laid there with her paws over her eyes as she was covered with a little bit of blood. Humphrey walked over to her with a smile and sat beside her.

"That was unexpected, Flames." He told her with a smile.

"He was about to kill my sister!" She yelled.

"But this one wasn't." He pointed to the dead wolf underneath her.

"None of this would've happen if you didn't just go on a killing spree." She told him with a slight growl.

"Correction, you did. Now go comfort your sister, I think she'll need it." He told her as Angel started walking over to them from the tree that she was hiding behind.

Flames walked over to her sister and started comforting her as Angel walked over to Humphrey.

"I told you not to...that was uncalled for…" She told him with a frown.

"I didn't care. I just wanted to have a little fun, it got better once I saw the helpless alpha just slaughter two of them without breaking a sweat." He told her with a smile.

"But now since there was two left, the pack will know that we're here and try to kill us." She told him with a frown.

"That'll be okay. I'm only here for one thing that might turn into another thing. But first thing first the first thing I came here to do, then maybe other stuff." He just smiled away. "But first for now is that we should find a den." Humphrey told them with a smile.

* * *

Hutch looked at Pure who was carrying Claw.

"Do you want me to have a turn carrying her or?" He asked her.

"I got it for now, we just need to keep on moving, we need to keep going as we lost some time to catch up to them because of the blizzard…" Pure told him as she looked towards the snowy ground as she followed them from the rear end.

"Alright then." He told her as he went back to the front of the group and started looking around.

"Nice guy ain't he?" Claw told Pure as she just rode on Pures back.

"Yeah." Pure answered her.

"Way over my league." She put in as she rolled over on Pures back.

"Oh so you like him eh?" Pure grinned at her.

"What? No! I mean no...maybe…" She sighed and looked at the sky. "Yes."

"Don't worry, you'll get him." Pure told her.

"Yeah right…" She sighed as she just stared at the cloudy grey sky.

"You can't get him if you don't try." She looked around at all the trees that surrounded them and how their branches were covered in the white snow that they are stepping in.

"But…" She went to say.

"If you like him and you want to try and have a relationship with him, then go for it, just now might night be the right time do to the current situation." Pure told her as she moved a little so that Claws body wasn't hurting her back.

"Sorry and I guess I'll try when we're done with all of this." She told Pure as she closed her eyes and let the small snowflakes land on her face as it began to snow a bit.

* * *

Now back at Jasper, Kate has somewhat recovered, she wasn't hallucinating, her legs were still broken, and she just stayed quiet in her den as she laid there alone.

"I can't believe this...I can't believe I did that to my mate…" She's been doing this to herself ever since she recovered from hallucinating.

Day and night she's been putting herself down, thinking of ways that she could possibly bring him back to her, nothing came to mind as she always put the thought of him just fucking with her and breaking her feelings. Nothing she thought about helped her in a anyway. She heard about what happened to her mom as well, she was devastated and still is. She told herself that if she backed Humphrey up, that her mom would still be alive, this was all her fault.

"Can we come in…?" Two feminine voices at the entrance of Kate's den were heard.

She sighed and looked over towards the entrance, her muzzle is hidden as only her uniterested eyes that beamed with hints of depression and annoyance in them. She groaned to herself and laid there.

"Sure, whatever…" She spat out.

The two wolves walked in. It was Sweets and Candy.

"What do you two want…" Kate asked with annoyance in her tone as she wanted to be left alone and grief.

"We wanted to ask you something…" Sweets told her.


	25. Chapter 24

"What do you two want…" Kate asked with annoyance in her tone as she wanted to be left alone and grief.

"We wanted to ask you something…" Sweets told her.

"Make it quick, I want to be left alone." She just stared at them from where she was laying.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to hangout with us, as we could carry you." Candy asked as they stood at the entrance of the den.

"Go away." She told them as she just stared at them, making them uncomfortable.

"Oh come on Kate, you haven't done anything with us for a long time, can't we hang out like old times?" Sweets asked with a frown.

"If I were to hang out with you two right now, what the heck would I do? My legs are still basically broken." She glared at them.

"As we told you, we could carry you!" They yelled in unison.

"...Why does it feel like I have no choice in this…" Kate closed her eyes as they stood there and looked at her.

"Because we weren't planning on leaving without you." Candy told her.

"Please just leave…" Kate whined as she closed her eyes and started tearing up.

"No, you're coming with us. I will carry you if I have to." Sweets told Kate as she started slowly walking over towards her.

"...F...Fine...go ahead…" She just stayed still as she waited for them to get near her so she could be picked up.

"I promise we'll cheer you up somehow okay…?" Candy told her with a smile.

"The only thing that can cheer me up is having Hu-

Sweets lowered her head and looked Kate in the eyes.

"Kate, you can't dwell on this forever, you told him you were sorry, that's all you CAN do...from what we heard he's insane...Kate I'm sorry, but you lost your omega...and even if her were to come back, I heard he killed...you know...infact….Andrew confessed to killing that family, but he swore he would never taken Eve, she scared him…so even if he were to come back...I'm afraid he would only get banished or...the other…" Sweets straight out told her.

"Then...what...am...I supposed do…" She started tearing up, about to break down.

"You have to move on...Kate that's all you can do...you have to move on." Sweets told her as she laid beside her.

"I don't know how!" She yelled at Sweets.

"Let us help you…" Sweets nuzzled her.

"I c-can't give up on him...not just yet…" Kate whined as she started crying.

"He beat you up and killed your mother...Kate...he also got someone pregnant, Kate I think he moved on…." She told her as she still looked into Kate's eyes.

"..." Kate stayed quiet as she looked into Sweets eyes, crying her eyes out.

Sweets nuzzled her and looked at her with a smile. "It's time to move on, how about we go out and try to have a little bit of fun at least?"

"...I don't know what I could do with these broken legs…" She sighed as she slowly stopped crying, Sweets allowing her to use her neck to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what we do, we just have to have fun, alright?" Sweets smiled at her.

"...Al..Alright." She managed a small smile at her.

"That's the spirit." Sweets smiled at her.

* * *

Month 3 Day 18. Nighttime.

The past two days, Kate has been spending more time with Sweets as they decided that Kate could use some friends near her for a while do to everything that has been happening lately. Kate is slowly getting over it, but in the long run she is hoping that her omega will come back to her. She really misses him, but so far, the odds are forever not in her favor. She needs the odds to be forever in her favor, something that's not possible in the current situation.

Humphrey and his three now considered friends, instead of captives, are lurking around the area of the center of the North Pack.

Hutch and his group are nearby as well, they finally caught up. Claws leg is still in bad shape and is needed to be carried by Pure still, it's not as bad as it was, still bad and unable to support her.

"Humphrey, why are we just staring down at the second in commands den…" Angel asked as they sat on a cliff while it was snowing and night time.

"Studying him, seeing when he leaves his den, comes back, when he's alone, and when he's asleep. I'm attacking now.." He looked at Angel.

"A..Attacking?!" Angel yelled at him. "I thought you were going to talk to him!"

"He attacked a dear friend of mine and forced her to live alone since she was nine months old." He glared at her.  
"...Was it the one you talked about? Wolf?" She asked him as she sat down.

"Yes...she saved my life...she told me what he did to her, so why not repay her and make him pay?" He told her as he looked back at the den he was stalking. "Please go back to the den that we're using."

He saw the second in command heading into his den to turn in for the night. He remembered something and looked back towards her before she left.

"And please make sure that the guard we're keeping tied up stays tied up, also take the food in...there might be a blizzard soon." He told her as he started walking down the hill side.

"But what abo-

Before she could say anything he already headed down, saddened by this she turned and headed back towards the den that they were using, it was the guard that they captured's den.

Humphrey walked into the wolf's den and looked around for him, he did see a female wolf laying in the back.

"Oh that's nice, he has a wife, great. Oh look and a kid." He groaned in his head.

The wife looked up, saw Humphrey, and didn't do anything as she thought he was a pack member.

The wife had stunning white eyes, beautiful greyish fur with spots of black spreaded around her body as her paws were coated white with small black freckles around them, she was small and skinny, not that muscular, she was an Alpha, but she probably wasn't that good of on either.. She looked back down, frowning as she ignored him and tended to the pup.

"...Honey you have a visitor…" She mumbled as she looked away and tended to the pup.

"Who the hell is it now?" He groaned as he walked over, looking pissed off. "Next fucking time tell me who the hell it is or I'll kick your ass."

"S-Sorry…" She whined as she curled up in fear.

"Now that's not how you treat your wife…" He glared at him. (Says the one who disabled his wife by breaking her legs.)

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" He snarled at Humphrey with anger furiously growing in his eyes.

"Someone who's about to make you his bitch." He told him with a devilish grin.

"You don't scare me and you can't possibly beat me." The wolf told Humphrey.

"Wanna find out?" Humphrey looked at him with his eyes wide open and a big smile on his face, fangs and all showing.

The female that was nearby picked her pup up and quickly ran out of the den, Humphrey noticed a small smile as she ran out. He looked back at the second in command to see him gone and behind him about to strike. Blocking it with a rear end kick, Humphrey not only kicked him, but wrapped his hind legs around his neck only to spin him around and slam him to the ground. He didn't perfect this move so when they landed on the ground, he injured his left front paw. He bit his lip a bit as he got back up at the same time as the wolf he's fighting.

"Gahow...I wasn't expecting that now, that kinda hurt you little bitch." He growled at him.

Humphrey smiled at him as he stared at the wolf.

"I'm here to avenge a friend that you tortured almost a year ago, all the omegas you fucking killed in the time, and for the abuse you've been giving to your wife. That's no way to treat the lady you married. You even have a pup." He snarled at him.

"So. What's the big deal? She's a shit alpha and I needed someone to have kids with so I can leave something behind in this world." He told him.

"You won't be able to see your kid anymore after I'm done with you." Humphrey snarled at him.

"Bring it on, I think we'll have plenty of time, a blizzard's starting to brew up." The wolf told him.

"And you let your wife run out there." Humphrey glared at him.

"She'll live." The wolf told him.

Humphrey had enough, he ran at him.


	26. Chapter 25

Humphrey had enough, he ran at him.

The wolf in front of Humphrey stood where he was at, waiting for Humphrey to get close before he tried to attack. Humphrey lunged for the wolf's neck so he could get this over with, instead he got hit in the jaw and slide past him do to the impact caused a loss in balance. He rubbed his jaw a bit and looked at the wolf, he wasn't the normal everyday guard, he knows this. He realized he also injured his leg a little as he wasn't going to normal speed that he could run, so that might have helped that wolf get a hit on him.

"You got lucky…" Humphrey spat out at him.

"Or you could be a weakling." The wolf chuckled as he got into a defensive stance, staring at Humphrey, waiting for him to make a move.

Humphrey ran at him, limping a little. He realize this so he stopped and looked at the wolf.

"What's the matter? Scared?" The wolf taunted him.

"No, hell no, why would I be scared of you? I'm just smart enough to not attack with a hurting leg." Humphrey told him.

"Then let me do the attacking." He snickered with a grin.

The wolf ran at Humphrey, when near, leaping at him, going for a bite on the neck. Humphrey headbutted the wolf. cracking his jaw and breaking a few teeth do to the impact. The wolf yipped and spit out two teeth, now having a bit of blood oozing out of his mouth.

"You bitch." He growled as he wiped his mouth off only to have more ooze out.

Humphrey smiled at him and waited for him to come at him again. He ran at him again. He went to slash at Humphrey's face only to have Humphrey clamped down on his arm causing him to scream in pain and for Humphrey to fling him outside into the snow. He groaned and went to get up only to have a shit fuck of snow fall straight on top of him from the blizzard.

"...Boooooo…fucking snow ruined my fun…" He looked down at his leg. "...Ugggh.."

He looked at the entrance, but the second in command wasn't getting up from underneath the snow. Apparently he was indeed dead. The entrance however wasn't fully closed yet, but the blizzard is going to be closing it soon. He decided to stay here and let his leg heal up for a little while. He wondered about the wolf's wife and child, if they're okay and as he was just wondering about them, here she came crawling through the small hole with her child to get into the den.

"...? Well hello there…" Humphrey told her as he laid down and looked at her.  
"...Wh-Where's my husband…?" She whined a little.

"Underneath that pile of snow over there at the entrance." He told her with a smile.

She stared at him. "..."

"What?" Humphrey tilted his head.

"...I...I...I don't know…" She whined.

"Well you're welcome, I guess." Humphrey turned onto his back and stretched.

"..." She walked over to a corner and curled up around her child.

"Did you love him." He asked her/  
"...Wh-What…?" She asked him with a scared tone in her voice.

"Did you love him." He asked her again.  
"...He...forced me to marry him…and have this kid with him…" She told him with a sigh.

"Well then." Humphrey was shocked a bit. "Well you won't be having any problems with him anymore I suppose."

"..." She just started cleaning her child up.

* * *

"We can't stay in this blizzard anymore!" Pure yelled as she was still carrying Claws.  
"I can't see anything!" Scars yelled at Hutch.

"I see a den!" Hutch screamed over the noise the blizzard was making.

"Let's go then!" Pure yelled at him.

The group of wolves pushed their way through the raging blizzard to get to the den for safety, they didn't care who was inhabiting it, they just needed to get out of the blizzard. When they got to the den, the all scrambled inside it, covered in snow only to see three female wolves sitting there looking at the entrance.

"Uh…" One of them said.  
"...Crap...uh...sorry...we just needed to get out of the blizzard, we're not from here…" Hutch shook off the snow on him.

"...Can we stay here until it goes away?" Pure asked as she shook the snow off of herself and Claws, whom was asleep during all of this.

She saw one of the wolves staring at her, but she decided to ignore it.

"Um...Yeah? Sure you can stay here until the blizzard disappears…" The one staring at Pure told them.

"...Thank you." Hutch sighed in relief.

Pure sat Claws down and plopped onto the floor like the others in her group, just as the entrance collapsed with snow from the blizzard.


	27. Chapter 26

The entrance to the den that Pure and her group finally collapsed so they were now stuck in the den with these three females.

"At least me and Claws aren't the only girls for now…" She thought to herself as she sat up and looked at the girls, two of the three were talking to each other. The other one that looked almost identical to her, was laying down, but she could tell that she was staring at her. She got a little annoyed at that so she decided to walk over to the wolf, whose eyes darted away from looking at her.

"Why are you staring at me…" Pure asked her as she stood over her.  
"Nmmphhmpphll…" Her voice was muffled by her front legs.

"...I can't hear you…" Pure told her with a sigh.

She moved her front leg away. "...No reason...sorry."  
"...O..kay...well what's your name's…?" Pure asked.

The other two looked over at Pure.

"My names Flames." Flames told her.  
"Pinks." Pink smiled at her.

"...Angel…" Angel told her as she sat up and looked at Pure.

"Well I'm Hutch." Hutch told them.  
"Scars." Scars replied.  
"Cando." Cando told them.

"Pure." Pure smiled at them.

Angel looked away.

"Oh and the one sleeping with a broken leg is Claws." Pure told them.

"Nice to meet you." The three girls told them all.

"Same to you, thank you for letting us stay here until the blizzard dies off." Pure thanked the three.

"No problem. But..you haven't happen to see a greyish wolf around out there by any chance, have you?" Flames asked.

"...Greyish wolf?" Hutch asked with his ears perked.

"...Yeah...his name is Humphrey." Angel told them.

"...No..No we haven't…" Hutch told them.

"...Blue eyes?" Pure asked them.

"Yeah, greyish fur and blue eyes, sorta funny if he wants to...kinda out of here…Didn't you just say that you didn't see him?" Pinks asked them.

"...I've been looking for him." Pure told them.

"And so have we...if we're talking about the same wolf." Hutch told them.  
"..,He said he used to be an omega. He also said that he was banned from his pack for something that he didn't do, and that he had a loved one killed nineteen days after they been together, said her name was...well your name...same color fur and eyes….are...you her?" Angel asked her with curiosity.

"Y...Yeah…" Pure told her as she sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Well he's gone right now, probably got caught in the blizzard, he'll be back when it's over…"Flames told them.

"...I...I can't wait…" She smiles wide at that.

"Yeah, me either…" Angel walked to the back of the den and laid down, staring at the wall.

"...? Is she okay?" Pure asked the other two girls.

They both looked at each other, stood up, and walked over to Angel and started talking to her. Pure looked over at Hutch.

"What did you say you had to do to Humphrey?" Pure asked with a curious tone.

"He killed our pack leaders wife." Hutch told her as he hung his head low.

"I don't believe that...at...all, he wouldn't do that, would he?" She asked him.

"I don't know, things have changed since the day he was banished." Hutch told her.

"You know that still gets me, he was an Omega, everyone trusted him, loved him in fact, but a family dies with his scent and fur being there...you just automatically assume it was him and banished him. Why would you? And his wife, just ran away crying...didn't even protect him or defend him. I honestly don't blame him, for some of it…" She told him.

All three of them hung their heads low in shame.

"We understand…" Hutch told her as he sighed. "Well...if he doesn't come with us, I guess all we can do is just return home."

* * *

The next day came along. Month 3 Day 17. The Blizzard was still raging away.

Humphrey was laying across the female wolf to keep her warm as the night that just past was awfully cold so he decided to keep the two warm. The group of eight taking refuge in the den that Humphrey took over were all awake now. They were getting to know each other as it seems they will be together for a while since the blizzard is still going on.

"But yeah, we've been with Humphrey for a while now...kinda wish he didn't kill our friend...but what could we do? Flames is barely an Alpha, Pinks is no Alpha, and I was down." Angel told them.

"Didn't you hate him for killing your friend?" Claws asked.

"Well yeah, but after a while, Humphrey was kind to us after he realized something, in which I believe he apologized about our friend." Flames told them.

"What did he realize?" Pure asked them with curiosity.

"Yeah." Hutch, Scars, Cando, and Claws wanted to know as well.

Angel pulled Pure over beside her.

"What do you think?" She told them.

Pure was confused a bit as the others got it instantly.

"She looks like you Pure, the only difference is the eyes." Claws told her.

She looked at Angel and it took her a second before she started blushing a little.

"W-Well I'm glad that you looking like me saved you…" She told them as he held a paw behind her head.

"Yeah, it was the only thing that saved us as well as another thing." Flames looked at Pure.

"...What?" She asked.

"Nothing! Flames." Angel glared at her.

Flames ears lowered and she whined, backing away a bit. "Sorry…"

This caught Pure in surprise and now she was confused at what was going on, she really wanted to know now. Hutch on the other hand got a little suspicious at this.

* * *

Back at the den with Humphrey, he was starting to wake up. When he woke up, he waited until the girl woke up before he got off of her. When she finally did wake up, he got off and stretched. She did the same, but stayed curled around the pup to keep it warm.

"Morning Sunshine." He told her with a slight yawn.

"Good..morning. Thank you for keeping us warm last night…" She thanked him with a small smile.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

Her name was Sunshine. They got to know each other a little bit last night, she was a nice wolf, a healer in fact. Her child was a girl, something the perverted dead father wanted, only female in the litter, the father killed the others. Humphrey was glad he was dead now, even as psycho as he was, he had a heart to some things, just when he's in a kill mode...stay away.

A/N Hehehe...


	28. Chapter 27

"Morning Sunshine." He told her with a slight yawn.

"Good..morning. Thank you for keeping us warm last night…" She thanked him with a small smile.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"..." She smiled at him and laid her head back down as there wasn't much to do at the moment.

* * *

"Kate…?" Sweets called out as she walked into the den that Kate lived in.

"Yeah?" Kate replied to her as she was laying on the ground.

Not like she had a choice in the matter.

"Um...There's...someone here to meet you?" Sweets told her as she stepped away from the den entrance.

Kate rose her head and looked towards the den entrance and looked at who was standing there. She saw "Wolf" who looked a bit chubbier than what she normally looked like.

"...Um...who are you?" Kate asked as she slowly sat up, wincing a little from the pain that's going on in her body.

""I'm called Wolf…" She told Kate as she slowly walked over towards her.

"...Is there something you need?" Kate asked her.

The name sounded familiar.

"...Well...Yes…er…" She sighs, looking at Kate.

Kate doesn't turn her head, but averts her eyes towards Sweets who just smiles awkwardly with her ears lowered so she looks back at the wolf in front of her.

"And it is…?" She asked her, confused.

"...Do you think you can take care of your ex husband's pups?" She just out of the blue asked this question to her.

"...What? Is...this some kind of joke…? Because this isn't funny…" Kate frowned at them, staring at Sweets.

"No, it's not a joke...I'm really asking you this. I was with your husband for two months and three days...on the second month I...well something and..yeah." She averted her eyes away from Kate as she sat down.

Now it actually dawned on her.

"..." She sat there, staring at the wolf in front of her.

She was the wolf that Humphrey got pregnant. Here she was, asking if she could take care of the pups she will be having. Kate was shocked and frustrated at this.

"Why can't you take care of them?" Kate asked as she glared at her.

"...I won't be able to." She sighed.

"Why not? You obviously can if you're able to train Humphrey." She told her.

She looked up at Kate.

"I don't want them." Wolf told her as she looked at her with a slight serious face.

"What?! What do you mean?!" Kate yelled at her.

"I wasn't planning on having kids…" She looked away from her.

"Then why did you fuck Humphrey eh?" Kate asked her with an irritated look on her face.

"I went into heat. I did my best to not do anything, but one night he got tired of seeing me struggle through it and...well, helped me out when I was sleeping...I liked it...and...well he helped me out from then on until it was over...I never wanted kids." She told her with a frown.

"...Well why do you want me to take care of them…" Kate asked her.

"...Well I was told about you. So I figured why not, it's better than just leaving them alone you know." She told her.

"She has a point on that part, Kate…" Sweets spoke from the entrance of the den.

"...How many days have yo-

"Forty-seven. Tomorrow Forty-eight…" She sighed.

"...I'll...I'll think about it." Kate told her with a sigh.

* * *

The blizzard broke down to just having snow just slowly fall down to the white ground below.

Humphrey dug his way out of the den so he would be able to get outside. When he got out he waited for Sunshine to crawl out with her pup as she had somewhere to go. Humphrey was planning on moving the dead body from underneath the snow when he was able to see it.

"Nobody knows about what happened here. Alright?" Humphrey looked at Sunshine.

"...Nobody...nobody will know." She told him.

"Good because if you tell anyone before it's time, I'll kill you and your pup." He winked at her with a smile.

She smiled and walked away towards the right. Humphrey looked up at the small cliff in front of him and started climbing it. He needed to get back to the girls before they leave the North and head off to somewhere else. Though he might stay here for a while longer, maybe kill the leader, from what Sunshine said about him, he didn't like it. Maybe he'll take over, maybe start a war. He'll sleep on it.

"Kinda hungry, I wonder if they ate all the deer." He spoke to himself as he climbed to the top of the cliff and looked around. All he saw was snow. Snow was everywhere.

"Oh right there was a blizzard…." He started sniffing around, smelled nothing. "ANGEL! FLAMES! PINK! WHERE ARE YOU!"

He called out their names and started walking around. After a minute of looking around he saw some snow fall and out came a wolf that he knew.

"There's the den, what's up Flames?" He asked her as he walked over to her.

"I knew you were calling...and stuff…" She smiled at him. "And we have...visitors."

"...Visitors." He growled a little.

"...One visitor you'll like to see?" Flames told him with her ears lowered, now she was a little scared.

"...What? What do you mean by that?" He asked her with a confused look.  
"...Just come in." She told him.

He looked at her confused and crawled in through the hole, followed by her.


	29. Chapter 28

"There's the den, what's up Flames?" He asked her as he walked over to her.

"I knew you were calling...and stuff…" She smiled at him. "And we have...visitors."

"...Visitors." He growled a little.

"...One visitor you'll like to see?" Flames told him with her ears lowered, now she was a little scared.

"...What? What do you mean by that?" He asked her with a confused look.  
"...Just come in." She told him.

He looked at her confused and crawled in through the hole, followed by her.

He crawled into the den, getting covered in snow as they need to clear out the snow blocking the entrance. He stood up once he got in and shook the white snow off of him and looked at Flames who did the same.

"Well, where are they?" He asked her.

She points a paw towards the group of wolves talking to each other. He looked over towards the group that hasn't noticed him and his mouth dropped open a little as his eyes widened. He was staring at Pure.

"P-Pure…?" He said with a shocked tone

Everyone stopped talking as they heard Humphreys voice.

"Humphrey?" Pure looked over at him with a smile.

"He's here." Angel told her with a small smile.

They ran at each other, once they were close they tackled each other into a hug and rolled on the floor a little. Once they stopped rolling which left Humphrey on top of her and her looking up at him, they just smiled at each other.

"I-I watched you die though?! H-How are you alive?!" He yelled at her with a slight happy tone.

"They didn't kill me...I was just seriously injured at the time.." She told him with a smile

He embraces her in a hug and she does the same. The other wolves in the den just watched them with a smile, letting them catch up. Angel looked at Flames as well as the other wolves that were near her.

"So how did you know he was out there anyway?" Hutch asked her with a questionable tone.

"Well..he taught me a thing or two about hearing..and well I managed to hear him out there." She replied to him with a smile.

"Ah..well...he still has to come and pay for what he did…" Hutch lowered his head with a sigh.

"He may not go willingly." Angel told them. "It was why he left Sawtooth in the first place, you do know this, right?"

"We figured much, but he still has to come." Claws told them.

"We'll see, but you may be going home empty handed." Pinks told them.

"The only thing we can do is try." Scar told her.

* * *

"...I thought about it for a minute or two...I...guess..I could take care of your pups. But how will I be able to feed them? I'm not pregnant so I won't produce any milk." She told Wolf.

"I..I don't know, but I do not want these pups." Wolf told her with her head down and a frown across her face.

"I guess we can figure out a way." Kate told her with a sigh.

"Uh Kate." Sweets called out to her.

"What is it?" She asked her.

"Garth is here with Lily and they look pretty scared, well Lily does.." Sweets told her.

"What's going on?" Kate asked her.

"I don't know, but they're heading this way so why don't you speak to them?" She told her.

Kate looked at Wolf and then back at the entrance just as the two walked in, Sweets moving out the way so they could walk in. They walked over to Kate, Garth having a slightly worried look on his face, Lily was just scared to death right now.

"What's going on?" Kate asked them.

"The South is attacking." Garth went out and said it.

"What? Why?!" She yelled.

"They just want territory and war...that's it..the old leader passed away a week ago and the new leader...yeah...their main target is the North pack, but we're in the way." Garth explained to us.

"They already attacked the south side of Sawtooth, they're camped where they attacked...We don't have enough Alphas to defend ourselves since the attack." Lily whined.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked them.

"We were hoping for you to know...you're the leader...since they took Winston...a-and my dad out…" Garth told her with tears starting to pour down the side of his cheek.

Kate sat there shocked, eyes widened, and her jaw slightly open. She lost her husband, then her mother, and now her father, what's next, her sister? She didn't know what to do, she couldn't walk around, that's for sure. She was the leader now and the first thing that she had to deal with..is a war.

"P-Put all the alphas on alert and tell me wh-when you think they will attack." Kate told him with a scared look.

"The alphas are already on alert….should we send word to the North for assistance?" Garth asked her with a scared look.

"F-For now get all the omegas and alpha pups out of here." Kate ordered him.

"That's already going as well, they're going to the mountains…we had to give up four alphas to guard all the omegas and kids on their trip." He told her.

"G-Good...dear god…" Kate whispered to herself.

Kate was holding back her tears for her father dying, she already cried to much, she had to be strong for this. She had to let Garth see that she was trying to be strong, she's not doing the best, but she's managing. Wolf looked at Kate and then at Garth and Lily. If she wasn't pregnant, she would offer her assistance.

"Wolf...I'm sorry, but for now you should leave as well...you can't get caught up in this, especially since you're pregnant ." Kate looked at her.

"..Alright." She said.

"Same with you Sweets..you need to leave as well." Kate told her.

"I'll take her to the others." Garth told her.

"I don't want to go!" She protested.

"You have to. If you die, then that's it for you...you're just an omega...I'm sorry, but you have to go..Same with you Lily. Garth, once you're done taking her to the others...send an alpha to the North..." Kate told her with a frown.

She whined as she lowered her head, she didn't want to make her mad. Garth nodded.

"That settles it...all we can do is wait to see what happens.." Kate told them.


	30. Chapter 29

Month 3 Day 18.

Humphrey and Pure were laying down in the corner of the den, Humphrey was allowing pure to use his neck as a pillow, even though her entire body was laying ontop of him as they slept in the corner together. Everyone was awake, they decided they would let them sleep as they were up all night long, catching up, and probably having a little fun time when everyone was asleep.

"When he gets up, we need to talk to him about coming back to the United pack for trial.." Hutch told them.

"Alright..you can try, but he'll probably say no." Pinks told him.

"It's worth a shot, right?" Scars told her.

"...I dunno." She shrugged.

"They look so adorable together, don't they?" Angel told everyone.

"Yeah, aren't you...you know, jealous?" Flames asked her with curiosity.

"Why would I be…?" Angel asked her.

"Well, you two did seem to get close to each other while she wasn't here." Flames told her.

"I know we did, but my little sister did get him first…" Angel told her with a small sigh.

"First come first serve?" Pinks randomly said.

"Yep." Angel told her. "Besides, even if we didn't work out, I already had my eyes set on someone else."

Flames could see that she was looking at her, but the faintest of a smile was on her face. She tilted her head as she started blushing a bit. Angel stood up and stretched before walking to the den exit.

"Is something wrong, Flames?" Pinks asked her.

"No, no...I'm fine…"Flames squeaked.

* * *

"A wolf has been sent, what do we do now?" Garth asked Kate.

"...Has every available alpha made a perimeter near the south side to keep them from advancing?" Kate asked.

"Indeed. They won't be able to get through without us knowing." Garth told her.

"...You never told me when you think they will attack." Kate told him.

"...a couple of weeks...this...this should be enough time for us to get assistance from the North." Garth told her.

"...Has Hutch and the others made it back yet?" Kate asked.

"No...no they haven't." Garth lowered his head.

"Fuck…" Kate stomped her uninjured foot.

"I pray the North helps us." Garth told her.

"I do as well...for the sake of the pack, please North...help…" Kate whispered to herself.

* * *

A few hours passed and everyone was up and around.

"...So that's why you four are here." Humphrey looked at Hutch.  
"Yeah...we followed you until we lost your scent, then everything went on with a hunch." Hutch told him.

"I have no regret for killing Eve, she attacked me, I acted in self defence. Yes, I did hurt Kate, but I was only acting out on hatred and anger, it felt nice by the way." He grinned a little at him.

"...It doesn't matter...our pack sent a hunting party out for you to bring you back for trial...I don't know what they will do to you now, but we don't blame you on how you turned out. You were our omega leader, loved by us all, and we just threw you out." Cando told him.

"I have nothing to do with your pack anymore, the north will soon be my pack, and under my control." Humphrey told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Everyone asked.

Humphrey grinned at them and stood up.

"One told me that the North always follows by these rules when it comes to being the leader. One: You're either born by the current leader, or two: You challenge the leader to a battle, winner gets to be leader. If he wimps out and gives up, I win, or if he dies. Vice versa" Humphrey told them.

"You're planning to do what?!" Hutch went wide eyed.

"You heard me." Humphrey just grinned.

"Humphrey why can't you just come back to the pack and be with Kate? Everyone forgives you, and they'll all forgive you for what you done! No-one will blame you for what you did!" Scar yelled.

"One, I already have a new girlfriend, two, I don't care for the pack anymore, three, I'm repaying a friend that rescued me by taking the North and making it what it used to be. Four, I have no reason to go back to that pack anymore. Unless you give me a good reason, I will not go back to that pack anymore, I will continue my thing of being the North leader." Humphrey told them all as he started walking towards the den exit.

"...There is one reason why you should go back to the pack." Pure spoke out.

Everyone turned and looked at her with tilted heads.

"What will that be, Pure…?" Humphrey asked her.

"...That's where your parents are." She spoke to him.

Yet again, silence went through the den of wolves.


	31. Chapter 30

Everyone turned and looked at her with tilted heads.

"What will that be, Pure…?" Humphrey asked her.

"...That's where your parents are." She spoke to him.

Yet again, silence went through the den of wolves. It lasted for a mere five minutes with Humphrey staring at the exit of the den. He turned and looked at Pure.

"My...what?" He asked her.

"Your parents." She told him.

"My parents are dead…" He told her.

"No, they're not. Your mother is who saved me." Pure told him.

Everyone sat there and listened to the news that Pure just started up.

"Well if they were alive this entire time, why were they never with me in the western pack?" He asked her.

"You're from the northern pack Humphrey...they couldn't have omegas so they had to get you out of here." She told him. "They knew Winston so they let him watch over you."  
"...I don't know what to make of this...but...I'll go and see for myself." He told her.

"So you will come with us?" Hutch asked him.

"...After I take over the North." He told Hutch, looking at the exit.

Humphrey walked out of the den and headed off. Everyone looked at each other , then back at the started walking towards the leader's den. The den he was seeking was located in the middle of the pack, which wasn't far from where he was at.

* * *

"Kate, we have some visitors." Garth told her as he walked in.

"Who are they?" Kate asked as she was laying down.

"Well…" Garth motioned them with his paw to come on in.

Two wolves walked into the den. She went wide eyed for a second when he saw that one of the wolves looked exactly like Humphrey. She thought that the wolf was Humphrey, but she had her doubts when the other one looked like Humphrey but in a femalish way. She slowly sat up, making sure she doesn't hurt herself in the process. The two new wolves walked over to her and sat in front of her.

"May I ask who you two are…?" Kate asked them as politely as she could.

"Nick." Nick told him.

"And Ruby." Ruby told her.

"Well what can I do for you two…?" She asked them.

"We heard what's going on here in Sawtooth...as we live nearby...we came to offer our support…" Nick told her.

"You see, Nick was one of the top alphas in the Northern pack, and I myself am a healer…" Ruby told her. "And your legs need more sap and herbs around them…"  
"You were part of the north pack?" Kate asked them.

"We were." Nick replied to her.

"But you live nearby...what?" Garth asked as he joined them.

"We were banished from the north for reasons…" Ruby sighed.

"Reasons we can explain later." Nick told her.

"Well how do I know you're not a spy for the south?" Kate asked.

"One, Winston was a dear friend of ours, especially with Nick." Ruby told her.

"And we're the parents of your old mate." Nick told her.

* * *

Humphrey was staring at the entrance of the leader's den, he saw the leader walking into the den. He grinned to himself as he stood up and started heading down to the den, slipping and sliding down the small snowy hill. When he hit the bottom, he walked over towards his den, walking inside.

"Knock knock?" He called out into the den.

"Who the hell is it now?" A voice called out.

A young looking wolf came walking out. He had a scar across his face, his eyes were green as his fur was pure white with a black underbelly. He looked like he worked out on a daily basis so his body was built up. He looked at Humphrey with a pissed off look.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He growled.

"Well to put it bluntly, I want your position." Humphrey smiled at him.

"You what…" He said to him.

"I'm challenging you to a duel." Humphrey told him.

The wolf looked at Humphrey and just laughed.

"HAHAHA You?! You're like a toothpick compared to me! Get out of here squirt before I use you to clean out my teeth." He chuckled.

Humphrey shrugged and clawed his face. The poison seeped into the leader's face as he bellowed in agony. He fell on the ground and started rolling around as he held his face in pain. Humphrey just sat there, watching the white wolf roll around in enormous pain. Humphrey didn't feel like doing much right now as he just shook his head. He waited beside the screaming wolf until the wolf stopped moving. When the wolf didn't move anymore, it meant the poison killed him. It was quick and easy.

"By the way, yes, I am stronger than I look." He spoke to the dead body. "Oh what's that? You're sorry? Well I am too, you're already dead. See how easy that was?"

He stood over the body, but changed his mind. He started smashing the wolf's skull in, he smashed it so hard and so many times, you couldn't tell what the wolf's face looked like as the final smash caused blood and brain to shoot out of the skull. Humphrey looked around with his bloody paws and shrugged. He heard something behind him so he turned around and saw three wolves walking towards him, upon seeing Humphrey and the dead wolf in front of him, they stopped.

"Well I took your leader out." Humphrey bluntly told them. "It wasn't much of a fight as it only took one swipe. Oh and the mess? I did that after he was already dead."

They just stood their with their mouths open, eyes wide. They couldn't believe that a puny wolf like Humphrey took out their leader. See something new everyday.


End file.
